


Unrequited?

by NovaCaelum



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Ryan and Luke have been friends for years now, a misunderstanding causes a shift in their friendship.





	1. Can You See Me Longing For You?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading too many OhmToonz fics and now I decided to write one.
> 
> In this fic, both Ryan and Luke are single :)
> 
> Kind of inspired by [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438235), I need both Luke and Ryan to be happy though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan visits Luke in North Carolina, hoping to spend some time with his friend and finally get his feelings off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from _[Life Eternal by Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ll-QIDU1xzk)_.
> 
> Luke's location as Greensboro based off of his P.O Box.

Ryan loved visiting Luke, it was always fun playing games in person, that and Luke was one of his few friends he felt so comfortable being completely open with; not many of the guys had seen his face but he and Luke regularly made video calls to each other through Discord. Eventually, once Ryan felt comfortable, they began visiting each other and he began to enjoy each and every time; he found himself texting Luke just before he boarded the plane, letting him know that he was getting onto his flight.

He rarely texted Luke, but it felt right, Luke knew what time the flight was anyway and that it would take two hours before Ryan would be landing in Greensboro; he switched his phone to airplane mode and got comfortable in his seat, thinking about Luke as the flight attendant went through the usual routine. One the announcement was made for the departure, he closed his eyes, Luke still playing on his mind...

* * * *

Luke smiled brightly at his phone when he received Ryan's text, he was excited to see Ryan again, he really enjoyed spending time with him; whether it was over Discord or in person, they would jump on a game together and just have fun, sometimes they didn't even record their sessions. Truth was, Luke had a major crush on Ryan, they joked occasionally, they both knew that fans shipped them, so they played to it; sometimes it hurt Luke though, because he knew it wasn't going to happen for real.

Ryan was one of the straightest guys that he knew, remaining anonymous on YouTube seemed to give Ryan a confidence that was untouchable. He freely flirted with girls, which made Luke realise that he had no chance. Even he thought Ryan was attractive and sure, Luke had girls flirting with him when he'd go out, so he knew he was attractive to some people. He just wished Ryan took what they joked about seriously, Luke would drop everything and claim Ryan for his own if he showed even the slightest interest in him.

Luke knew it wasn't meant to be though, so, he half clock-watched as he waited to go pick Ryan up from the airport, his television on some shitty program about animals. He'd already showered, up far earlier than he needed to be and sometimes the television was a distraction; he'd set a reminder in his phone for when he needed to leave anyway.

When that time, slowly--painfully slow, finally rolled around, Luke practically ran out of the house, almost forgetting to lock the door before jumping into his car and headed over to the airport. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to keep within the speed-limit when he was so excited about seeing Ryan; he found a spot to park and watched the doors, eager to see Ryan walking out, his heart thundering in his chest.

But when Ryan walked out, chatting with some girl, Luke swore he could feel his heart shatter, his smile fading from his face. Luke couldn't blame the girl, she was beautiful and Ryan, _God_ , he looked stunning. Gorgeous brown hair, perfect hazel eyes, practically sparkling in the light and his trimmed beard, drawing attention to plump-pink lips; it made Luke subconsciously lick his own lips before shaking his head. _No_ , Ryan was straight, Luke needed to drill that into his stupidly thick skull; he swallowed and stepped out of his car, waving to Ryan when he looked over.

"That's my ride, nice talking to you."

Jessica, as Ryan had learned on the flight, smiled, handing over a half-crumpled piece of paper, "It was nice talking to you too. Maybe we could go out sometime." She smiled, it could light up a room, but Ryan's eyes kept flittering over to Luke, that's where his heart was held and he didn't want to go stringing anyone along.

"Yeah, maybe." He smiled in return though, it not quite reaching his eyes, he waved and headed over to Luke; he popped the boot and slid in his suitcase. He watched Luke almost flop back into the driver's seat, worry creasing his brow, Ryan quickly jumped into the passenger seat, smiling, "Hey dude, I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." He pulled on his seat-belt, happiness running through his body.

Luke nodded, clipping on his own belt before starting the car up again, "Yeah. We should go out while you're here, maybe you'll see that girl again." He smiled, he knew he wasn't being sincere, but he had to try, Ryan deserved happiness; as a good friend, Luke needed to support that.

"A night out sounds good, I've had such a hellish week, a pick-me-up would be great," Ryan watched Luke as he pulled out of the parking lot and started heading to his house; something was wrong, Ryan couldn't put his finger on it though, "She did give me her number," He fished out the bit of paper, "But I'm not really that interested. She was nice, not my type though and I don't want to get her hopes up."

Luke's heart seemed to be given new life at those words, his heart almost bursting out of his chest, "You'll find someone eventually." Luke smiled, he flicked on the radio and changed it to their favourite channel; silence took over the car, Ryan didn't know what to say, how could he tell Luke that he was the reason why he couldn't find a girlfriend.

Ryan slouched back in his seat, the words running through his head but never once reaching his tongue; they were best-friends and Ryan didn't want to ruin that and he knew, Luke had gorgeous girls chasing after him all the time. He was but a mere potato next to a Greek God, or at least, sculpted by them; Ryan didn't care that he was a little on the chubby side, he was still in good health. After losing his dog a couple of weeks ago, he hadn't been in the best of spirits and Luke had grounded him through it all, even after their little spat on Twitter; Ryan felt like he couldn't apologise enough, he wasn't angry at Luke, he just felt like the world had wronged him by taking away a part of his family--his life.

They soon pulled up to Luke's house and clambered out of the car, Luke grabbed Ryan's luggage from the boot and passed it over, "Thanks." Ryan smiled, taking the suitcase from Luke; their hands brushed for a moment and he swore that a jolt of lighting ran through his veins.

Luke just smiled in return, closing the boot then locking his car, they walked to the door together and Luke let them in, "You can go put your stuff in the usual place, I'll make us some coffee."

Ryan nodded, heading upstairs with his suitcase while Luke headed into the kitchen; after everything was sorted, they sat together in the lounge and Luke turned the television on, flicking through the channels until he found something that wasn't too bad to watch, "Thanks for picking me up today."

"No worries, you can always rely on me," Luke smiled, he settled back with his cup and took a sip, "Feel free to change the channel if this gets boring. Or we could put a stream on. I'd say we could play a couple of games, but I woke up early, couldn't sleep so I want to try get an early night."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, I get that sometimes. This is fine. You're always so accommodating for me, it's one of the reasons why I enjoy staying over."

"Well, you're one of my greatest friends and you're a good host too. I find it nice to just chill and watch television or chat with you. It's a nice change of pace, you know I love gaming, but it is nice just to do something different."

Ryan smiled, he slouched back and drank some of his own coffee; he understood completely where Luke was coming from, he used to love taking breaks and walking his dog. It pained him to know that he didn't have that any longer, but yeah, if he found a good show to binge on Netflix, then he would, just to have a break from being stuck at the computer all the time; despite how much he loved gaming.

They made little conversation while watching television, just catching up with each other, they rarely had a chance to do so when they were gaming together or with the guys; they hadn't talked like this for a while. Luke had expressed his condolences again for Ryan losing his dog, he knew that he'd took the loss hard; Luke understood in his own way what it was like, he'd lost family too and had that anger that some of his friends had been on the receiving end of.

Besides, he could never hold any hostility towards Ryan for what happened on Twitter, Luke felt too strongly towards Ryan for that; the day seemed to slip away and before long, dinner-time rolled around, Luke could feel the hunger creeping through his stomach. He shifted in his seat and Ryan looked over, "Do you want to order pizza?"

"That sounds great," Luke grinned, "I've got a menu in the kitchen," He got up, soon returning with the menu for Ryan to look at, "Aren't you going to complain then? Chicago pizza is better, right?"

Ryan laughed, flicking through the menu, "Of course it is and don't try to tell me otherwise. Admit it, when you visit me, you enjoy the best pizza," Luke laughed, his eyes lingering on Ryan while he looked through the menu; he looked wonderful, the joy of his laughter still clear on his features, "I think I'll get spicy meat lovers."

"Oh, you love meat do you?" Luke wiggled his brows, the dirty thought running through his head. Ryan just chuckled, shaking his head then handing the menu back over to Luke, "I usually get pepperoni and chicken, it's actually quite nice together."

Ryan's face scrunched up, unsure of if Luke was crazy or a genius, "If you say so," Luke just laughed, returning the menu to the kitchen, he phoned the pizza shop and made their order; once Luke put his phone down, Ryan spoke again, "We could put a stream on while we're waiting and then once the pizza gets here, we can just chill and eat."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Luke found a good stream and connected it up to his television, "Let me know if you want another drink," Ryan nodded, relaxing back into the couch again; they watched the steam and when a knock ran out, Luke jumped up and went to get the pizza's. He returned and placed the boxes on the table, "You can't tell me that they don't smell good!"

Ryan just laughed, sitting up, "Yeah, yeah." He opened the box on top while Luke vanished into the kitchen, he was glad to see that it was his and happily pushed the other box closer to where Luke was sitting. Luke returned with two cans of coke and put them on the table along with some napkins; once Luke got settled again on the couch, they chatted about new games that were due to come out while eating and half-watching the stream.

When they were done eating, Luke went and threw the boxes in the trash, soon joining Ryan again on the couch, "I figured we can probably finish this and then head to bed. Do some gaming in the morning for a bit, then head out for lunch? I actually need to do a grocery shop, so when we get back, we could record for a bit and I'll cook us dinner or something."

"That sounds good to me, I'll be sleeping like a log tonight anyway. I know it wasn't a long flight but I feel so drained today."

Luke nodded, "Travelling eventually catches up. They always put on some shitty film, so you can't even stay entertained."

"Yeah, it can." They both relaxed back, enjoying the rest of the stream before it was time to head to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic that inspired me was because I really like the idea of unrequited love, except that there's mutual pining and they're just dumb ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Hopeless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke meets a girl and Ryan begins to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually got a few chapters wrote for this so I'm going to update as often as possible.
> 
> These two are my new obsession ;-; I really love writing them as a pairing. I didn't think I'd get so into this.

After a morning of gaming, Luke and Ryan happily headed into town and after having a small breakfast, they wandered around the shops; Ryan mostly checked out the game stores, it was one thing he actually enjoyed and it kept him busy while Luke was picking up groceries. They were just going to meet up at Starbucks and get a coffee before heading back to Luke's. Ryan never really went out like this unless Luke had been the one to ask him; in a way, sometimes he hated it, Luke never hid his face from his audience so he would get stopped a lot by fans and yeah, Ryan loved the anonymity so he could just enjoy his life. Sometimes though, he wanted to get stopped and asked for pictures.

The one thing that annoyed him more than anything was when female fans asked for pictures and some practically threw themselves over Luke, batting their eyelashes and flirting with him. Luke usually smiled and played along a little; Ryan knew that he could be a bit of a flirt sometimes, but it was harmless, he mostly did it to see if Luke would get jealous. Which never happened, Luke tended to support Ryan getting a girlfriend and Ryan had to hide how disappointed he was.

After a couple of hours, they met back up at Starbucks, luckily it wasn't too busy so they decided to sit in and have something to eat with their coffee, Ryan had found himself staring at one of the menu's while the barista flirted with Luke; he smiled and flirted back, which left a horrible prickle settling over his skin, "I'm gonna grab a table, Luke." Luke nodded at him and Ryan felt relieved to be away from the situation, while he waited, his eyes kept flittering back to Luke.

His face was soft as he talked to the barista, his eyes sparkling with each smile that he gave her and Ryan's heart sunk when he saw their hands brush as she passed the drinks over; he put on a brave face as Luke approached the table and took a seat, "They'll bring the food over in a minute," Ryan smiled, though pained and reserved, he nodded in acknowledgement then took a long sip of his coffee; the slight burn on his tongue helped distract his mind. He should just give up while he was behind, nothing would ever happen between them, they were _friends_ , nothing more, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan smiled again, trying to let it reach his eyes so Luke wouldn't know the pain that was rushing through him, "Just hotter than I thought," He brushed off with a chuckle; Luke merely nodded, the look on his face told Ryan that he wasn't quite sure about that though, "Why would anything be wrong?"

Luke could only shrug, something didn't feel quite right but before he could say anything their food arrived, the barista he'd been talking to him slid a napkin close to him with a wink; Luke smiled and they both said thank you for the food before she sauntered off. He looked at the napkin and chuckled when he saw her name and number scribbled down, "I wonder if this would count as coercion." He showed Ryan the napkin with a playful smile.

"She wants you to come back here?" Ryan laughed, it was getting harder to force this though, his heart felt like it was shattering in his chest, "I think she wants something else."

Luke shrugged, picking up his sandwich to take a bite, he swallowed before speaking again, "I suppose she's cute, what do you think?"

"You want me to tell you if you should go on a date?" Ryan rolled his eyes, "It's not really up to me, if you like her though, why not try getting to know her? Maybe we could do a double-date if you're uncomfortable. Jessica might come along, the girl from the airport."

Luke could have choked on his sandwich, he had to be careful while swallowing, a knot settled in his stomach, "Yeah, I remember. That could work, maybe tomorrow? Then we could have a few drinks after?" He wasn't quite sure how those words had left his lips, it was like something else had pulled them free, the only solid thought running through his brain was _Ryan is straight, stop deluding yourself._ Maybe, if he thought it for long enough, he could move on from how he felt about Ryan and give Katie a chance, she had been sweet when they talked at the counter and Luke needed some kind of distraction.

Ryan just smiled, it wasn't really sincere but one sure-fire way to try and forget about Luke was to have a few drinks. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence, the only noise was the coffee machine and the quiet radio that played some generic chart song, neither were really paying much attention to it. The air suddenly felt thick, once they'd finished eating, Luke returned the cups to the counter and asked Katie about tomorrow which she happily agreed to; then they headed back to Luke's, the ride back just as quiet and unsettling as their lunch had been.

Once they got comfortable in the house and started recording some game play, they cheered up, jumping onto a bit of _Tricky Towers_ with DeadSquirrel; he helped alleviate whatever tension that seemed to hang in the air. Once they had a decent amount of footage, Joe eventually bade them a goodbye, mentioning something about cleaning before he left the discord. Both Ryan and Luke signed off too and ended up playing a little more just for fun and to get a little practice in; they were new to the game and learning about it could give them an advantage, "If we play together again with Joe, he's going to ask questions."

"It is a little unfair on him," Ryan laughed, thinking for a moment, "We could play something else, Siege? We haven't played together in a while, you've been soloing quite a bit."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. I can show you my new skills." Ryan grinned, shaking his head; they finished up with Tricky Towers and got set-up for _Rainbow Six: Siege_ , "You haven't played yet with the new update, right?"

"No, so I suppose you can teach me about what's changed," Luke nodded, then they were soon engrossed in the game, Luke telling Ryan things whenever he asked about it; Ryan tried out a couple of the new things and once he got into the swing of things, his game-play became a lot smoother, "No potato here today!"

Luke chuckled; yeah, Ryan did have his off days but he was usually really good at Siege and Dead by Daylight, Luke hadn't ever really admitted that he loved to sit and watch Ryan's videos. He'd only ever gone as far as telling Ryan that he'd watched a couple and they had played together before so Luke had experienced it first-hand. The day slipped away, it was only when Ryan needed to stretch his legs that he noticed the time and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled, causing Luke to chuckle, "We should take a break and eat."

"Yeah, obviously I need food," Ryan grinned, they headed downstairs together and searched through Luke's freshly-stocked kitchen for something to eat. They settled on grilling some burgers and got comfortable to eat; Luke noticed Ryan tapping away on his phone before eating and he rose a brown in curiosity, "I'm just asking Jessica about tomorrow." Luke nodded and focused on eating, turning the tv on so there was a bit of background noise while they ate. Something felt like it was clawing at his chest, this was Ryan's idea and Luke wouldn't back down from it; he didn't want Ryan asking questions.

Tension seemed to fill the air again and Luke wasn't sure if he was just imagining things, he kept thinking about how this was his fault for flirting with Katie. Ryan seemed content, texting occasionally to, what Luke assumed, Jessica; maybe about tomorrow or just chatting. He looked happy though and Luke felt like he could throw up, he abandoned the rest of his burger then picked up his own phone. He spent a couple of minutes just looking through his Twitter feed before deciding to shoot a message to Katie, "Do you think 6 pm tomorrow would be good?"

"Yeah, you know, I was just about to ask you that," Ryan chuckled, "Jessica just asked me what time we would be meeting up. Where are we going?"

Luke pulled up Google maps and checked through local restaurants to see what looked decent enough for a date, "Smith Street Diner? It has good reviews."

"Okay," Ryan smiled, he sent the message to Jessica then turned to Luke, "You'll need to let Katie know too," Luke nodded, he texted Katie while he had his phone in his hand, soon receiving a reply back that it was fine with her. He watched Ryan and couldn't help but smile when he saw him grinning at his phone, "She said yeah. I don't think we've ever done this before, I'm exited to see how it goes."

Luke's smile almost faltered, he stood up and took their plates out into the kitchen to get washed, "Back to Siege then?" Ryan nodded then they soon went back to gaming; the game helped keep Luke focused, if he died first, he tried to help Ryan out with the location of the enemies. Ryan would do the same for him, getting immersed in the game distracted his thoughts from what would happen tomorrow; he'd already told Jessica that he wasn't exactly looking for a relationship right now, especially one across States, she seemed okay with it and when he'd asked her about tomorrow, she said she wouldn't force anything to happen between them.

He was grateful for it, Luke was almost like a black-hole, sucking him closer as each day passed by; then, Luke seemed happy with talking to Katie, of course, Ryan knew they were only friends for now. Would tomorrow change that? It made him feel too nauseous to think about it, at least the game was burying that, but he could feel it festering. Sometimes, he just wanted to grab Luke and pull him into a kiss, show him how he felt then unload everything onto him in an array of words.

Damn, it was really beginning to distract him, but this was all his stupid fault for suggesting it in the first place. He had no-one else to blame. His character got zapped and he quickly focused on the game, killing the drone and moving locations so the enemy wouldn't find him so easily again. Luke began joking, it lightened Ryan's mood and he played along, even when they didn't record, they always acted like this if they got into a game together.

Sometimes it hurt, to know it was all one big joke, but right now, Ryan welcomed the distraction. They ended up playing for a good few hours before Luke ended up yawning, it pulled Ryan's attention and he looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was so late; he took off his headphones and stretched, "Time for bed, it's really late."

"Yeah," Luke yawned again, "I'm exhausted." They closed down their games then headed to bed, they said goodnight as they went to their own rooms. Luke spent a little time just staring at the ceiling and thinking about Ryan before he eventually dozed off to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

When the next day rolled around, they spent the morning gaming with a break to go and grab some food from Subway, once they got back to Luke's they played a couple of rounds of Siege before getting ready for the date. Luke cleaned up first, he let Ryan know the bathroom was free and went to get dressed. Ryan could have died when he saw Luke in only his towel, he ended up having a cold shower to stop his thoughts from getting out of control.

Once they were ready, Luke drove them to the closest parking he could get; they took the short walk to the restaurant where they met Jessica and Katie. Luke greeted Katie with a kiss on the cheek and Ryan was sure his stomach dropped out of his body; he embraced Jessica then they went inside. They decided to sit in a booth together, Jessica and Katie sat on the inside while Luke and Ryan took the outside.

They ordered their drinks then chatted a little while pondering over what to eat; when the waiter arrived with the drinks, they'd all managed to decide on food so he took their orders and was off again. While they waited, Luke got to know Katie better and found himself really enjoying her company; Ryan spoke to Jessica, keeping him distracted from what was going on between Luke and Katie.

The food soon arrived and the conversation died down a little while they ate, Jessica and Katie were really getting along with each other as well, it made Ryan smile knowing that at least Jessica would walk away with a good friend out of this. After their meal, they had desserts too; Ryan tried to ignore the knot building in his stomach when he saw Luke and Katie sharing one. They were close enough to be kissing and he felt like he'd been kicked to the ground. After finishing, they split the bill and left, Jessica pulled Ryan aside while Luke was talking to Katie, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Jessica gave him a knowing look and he tried to shrug it off then turned to ask Luke if he was ready to head back when he saw him holding Katie close, kissing her like she was the only person who existed, Ryan was sure he could _hear_ the shatter of his heart. He turned away, looking down when Jessica rubbed his arm, "You like him," He nodded solemnly, practically on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry. It's rough, I've been in your position too. Try keep your chin up, it's hard now, but you'll meet someone else." She delicately kissed his cheek and it helped for a moment. He hugged her then bade her goodbye as she headed for her train home.

Ryan swallowed down the lump that was rising in his throat then turned to Luke, his arm slung around Katie, "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Luke smiled, he looked pleased with himself and Ryan just knew that he was taking Katie back to the house. They walked to the car, Ryan felt so out of place; as they headed back to Luke's, he let their conversation fly over his head, his face glued to his phone. Once they got back, Ryan shut himself away in his room and planted himself into the bed, using the pillow to try and suppress any stupid tears that were bound to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ryan :(


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan decides it's time to forget about Luke and move on, but something is holding him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fix-it chapter? :)

Ryan woke, he felt like he'd had a fight, he stretched but stayed laid in bed; he didn't want to move and most likely end up bumping into Katie--or worse, Luke. He wasn't sure if he would be able to face him without completely breaking down, but he needed to move, he probably looked like shit and washing his face would make him feel somewhat better. So he dragged himself from bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom, trying to keep quiet, he washed his face then decided to go downstairs for some coffee.

He was met in the kitchen by Katie, only wearing one of Luke's shirts which was more like a night-dress on her small frame, "Mornin'." He didn't want to be rude to her, just because he loved Luke-- _Loved_ , he'd never really admitted that to himself. Did it honestly take Luke getting a girlfriend to realise just how strongly he felt?

"Good morning," Katie was cheerful, which only made Ryan feel worse, "Do you want some toast? I'm making some for myself and Luke."

Ryan shook his head, "I just need coffee, thanks though." He made his coffee, then smiled to her, hoping it was sincere enough before he sulked back to his room. He felt like shit, he was still supposed to be here for a couple more days, but he was thinking about finding out if he could get his flight changed. He could always make something up and hope that Luke bought it as an actual excuse; he got out his phone and about half-way through, he dropped it onto the bed.

He didn't want it to end like this, at least, he should try and talk things out with Luke first, just get everything off his chest before leaving. He couldn't just bail like this, it didn't feel fair on Luke at all, despite feeling the way he did in this moment, he didn't want to run away from it.

* * * *

Luke finished his toast, smiling to Katie, "Thanks again, you didn't have to."

"Well, you didn't have to let me stay over," Katie smiled, "I should get going soon. And, I think you should talk to your friend, he seemed upset about something this morning."

Luke blinked, Ryan had seemed off ever since yesterday afternoon, he couldn't help but wonder what was bothering him but he'd brushed it off. _God_ , how could he be so dumb? He cared about Ryan and he wanted to help him, "He lost his dog a month ago and it's been pretty hard on him, that's why I invited him to stay for a bit, I thought getting out of his house would help him. I'll talk to him after I get ready."

"Good." She stood up and wandered off to the bathroom; Luke dropped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling while he listened to the shower. He was getting carried away, pushing out how he felt for Ryan wasn't going to change anything, he'd really tried with Katie too, but he couldn't put her through that and he'd ended up spilling everything to her. He'd offered her a ride home but she said it was too late for driving and crashed on the couch; Luke felt so guilty for it, he'd kissed her and invited her back then couldn't go through with it.

All he kept thinking about was how Ryan was in the next room alone, he wanted to run to him and hold him; Luke felt like he was being completely stupid. He got changed while Katie was gone, when she eventually returned, she just smiled at him and Luke wished, for a second, that he could have moved on from Ryan so easily. She kissed his cheek and said goodbye; he had offered her a ride again when he woke up and went downstairs but she refused, telling him she'd just get the bus.

Now he had to face Ryan. He plucked up all of his courage then went and knocked on Ryan's door. When he answered, he was only half-dressed, lacking his shirt and Luke swallowed, almost forgetting to blink, "Hey, I didn't expect you so early," He walked back into the room and pulled on a shirt, "Has Katie already gone? She seems lovely, I spoke to her a little this morning when I got coffee. You've picked a good one." Ryan wasn't sure where those words came from, he felt numb inside and he wanted to push Luke out; forget how much Luke drove him crazy.

"Yeah, she went to catch the bus," Luke shook his head, confusion clouding his thoughts for a second, "She said you seemed upset about something. Is everything okay?"

Ryan swallowed, putting on a smile before he turned to face Luke, "I had a dream about Buddy," It wasn't _really_ a lie, he had dreamed about his dog, just not last night, "I just got a little overwhelmed. Do we have any plans today? Or are you off out with Katie?"

"I figured we could watch a movie, maybe play some Siege or something later?" Luke subconsciously balled up a fist, he felt like Ryan was hiding something and he didn't like it, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Concern, Ryan hated that, it was always so pure coming from Luke and for a moment, it made him feel like he was on cloud nine, before he came crashing back down, "Yeah. Honestly, I was just thinking about going home early, to clear my head, I don't want to get in the way of you and Katie either. It's a little awkward feeling like a third wheel." He chuckled, trying his hardest to push everything out; he'd promised himself he would always be honest, yet he stood here, lying not only to himself, but to Luke too. It killed him to be acting like this, but Ryan just wanted to bury everything and go back to how things were, if that meant seeing Luke with a new girlfriend, then he would have to suck it up.

"Oh," Luke felt like he'd deflated, he should have known that kissing Katie was wrong and idiotic, but if just for a second, he wanted to forget about Ryan, "You don't have to leave, it won't be awkward, we're not dating."

Ryan was sure his heart fluttered in his chest, new life bursting through his veins until he remembered the sight he saw this morning and again, came crashing down, "It's just, she was wearing your shirt this morning, I just assumed that you two...You know, hooked up and were trying something."

"No, she crashed on the couch, I just gave her it to sleep in. Nothing happened," Luke couldn't believe he was defending himself like this; even if something **had** happened, why would Ryan care anyway? "I chickened out. She's too good for me," He chuckled, but he did mean it, it wasn't fair on her at all, "I already like someone, it's not right."

Ryan felt a wash of emotions rush over him, joy then immediately disappointment, "Oh. I had no idea," He smiled though, trying to keep his own feelings at bay, "Let's play some Siege, you can tell me about this girl you like," Ryan moved to leave the room, but Luke blocked the way; being stood so close made him feel like an ant, Luke wasn't that much taller than him but it somehow felt like Luke towered over him, "Luke, come on, we can put on some try-hard panties and record. We haven't recorded any Siege together in ages. It'll be fun!" He wanted to push past Luke and escape, he felt completely overwhelmed, almost like he was about to have a panic attack.

"It's not a girl, first off," Luke stepped back, for some reason, he felt frustrated. How couldn't Ryan see how he felt? Was he that dense? Did he not think he was worth it? _What the **fuck** was going on?_ "Secondly, I can't believe you never told me you enjoy wearing panties," He grinned, not really sure why he was turning it into a joke. He wanted to admit the truth, it was there in his head, on his tongue but wouldn't pass his lips, "I never mentioned that I'm bisexual, huh?"

Ryan shook his head, he chuckled and rolled his eyes at Luke's joke, "We could get some of the guys together for a game too. Come on," Luke finally moved, he couldn't comprehend why he was chickening out of this too; they moved into the games-room and got set up to play some Siege. Once they got into try-hard mode, Luke forgot about everything he was going to say to Ryan; Ryan on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what Luke had said, he tried to focus on the game as much as possible.

Luke liked someone though, _a guy_! Maybe one of their friends, maybe...No, there was no-way Luke would _ever_ like someone like him, he could find a million guys better looking. He mentally listed some of their friends, intent on interrogating Luke after they got some decent footage for YouTube; after recording, they played some games, more casual and fun, so Ryan decided to bring up his thoughts.

"So this guy, anyone I know?"

Luke chuckled, shaking his head at Ryan's question, "Maybe you do. Why are you interested?"

"Just wondering if it's one of the guys. Maybe Jonathan? You know him pretty well."

Luke had to find somewhere to hide while he laughed at Ryan's question, Ryan just looked at him like he was insane, "Yeah, and I dated his sister. I think that might be a little weird."

"True...I'm curious now though, you shouldn't have told me anything."

Luke grinned, he focused back on the game, when they won, they took a break, "What about you? You mentioned you weren't interested in Jessica. But isn't there anyone you like? Or do you prefer going solo?"

"I don't mind being single, right now I don't know if I'm in the best place to get into a relationship. I'm still grieving, but I guess...There's this one person, I wouldn't say no if they said they liked me," Ryan smiled, Luke couldn't help but smile too, Ryan's features lit up and while it did hurt to know Ryan held someone in his heart, he was just glad to see him happy, "There's no chance of that though, I've tried showing I'm interested but it gets me nowhere."

Luke's brows rose, now he was curious too, Ryan never really spoke like this so it definitely peaked his interest, "Why not? You're a great guy, anyone would be lucky to have you," He laughed when he realised what he'd said, "God, that sounded so gay, I promise I'm not coming on to you," He grinned, he noticed something slip in Ryan's features though and it made his heart speed up, "Unless you want me too, of course," It was a joke, he winked and chuckled, Ryan just grinned, not dignifying it with a response, "Sorry, I'll stop messing with you. But I mean it, as a friend, you're a really great guy Ryan."

"Thanks," Ryan's smile was back and Luke felt a flutter in his chest, "You are too. I'm really glad we're friends."

Luke could feel everything within him fall, like he dissolved into a puddle. _Friends_ , they were and of course, he was happy they were friends too. But he wanted more, it was becoming harder to hold back, the lid on his emotions seemed to be shaking loose, Luke knew he was about to burst, so he abruptly stood up, "Toilet," And he rushed off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He leaned over the sink and took a deep breath; he ran the tap and splashed some water on his face, it helped him cool down so he took another deep breath. He dried off his face then flushed the toilet and returned to the games room, he saw Ryan watching him and he rose his brows, "What?"

"Desperate much?" Ryan chuckled, it made him a little uncomfortable that Luke was still stood up though, "One more match? Then food?" Luke didn't move, he shook his head, running a hand over his beard; the motion made Ryan swallow, he wanted to know what was going through Luke's head and help him out, "I won't tell anyone about what you said. The guy you like, whoever it is. It's your business." He was babbling, but he just wanted Luke to say something. Who the fuck made this so awkward?

Ryan picked at a loose thread on his jeans, trying to ignore that Luke was still stood there, doing nothing. Finally, Luke opened his mouth and spoke, "You have no idea," He stepped forward and suddenly Ryan felt the urge to run, he couldn't understand why though, Luke wouldn't hurt him. Right? "If you knew just how desperate I am, you wouldn't look at me like that," He wanted to speak, he didn't know what Luke was going on about and it was beginning to worry him. Luke moved closer again and leaned over the chair, "I just don't know if you're really dense. But Ryan, you can be so fucking dumb sometimes." No more thinking, he kissed Ryan like his life depended on it. He could tell him after, how he really felt; for now though, he just wanted to convey it in a kiss.


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ryan open up to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My babies, they've grown ;-;
> 
> Bit NSFW upcoming.

Ryan was frozen, Luke's warm lips were pressed against his and he wasn't doing anything about it; his brain seemed to kick-start, his hands found their way to Luke's face, he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, his eyes sliding shut as their tongues worked together. _He was dreaming._ He **had** to be dreaming...Why else would Luke be kissing him? Why would Luke's hands be gripping his shoulders? Why was he losing oxygen? Ryan felt dizzy, his head spinning as the kiss broke, everything was so sudden. He forgot to breathe, Luke was right, he was dumb, "Luke? Pinch me."

"Why would I do that?"

Ryan pressed their foreheads together, a breathless laugh leaving his lips, "I'm dreaming. The guy I like just kissed me and I'm dreaming about it," Luke did pinch him, they were still close together. Luke was smiling and Ryan smiled too. _It was **real**_ , Luke actually liked him, "I guess I'm pretty dumb."

"Yeah, pretty and dumb," Luke grinned and Ryan felt heat rising in his cheeks, "I like you, I really like you Ryan."

Ryan kissed Luke again, he couldn't stop smiling, "I like you too. I honestly never thought you felt the same. With Katie--"

"I know, it was stupid. But you were getting along so well with Jessica, I just thought that I should try to move on, that you'd never be interest in a guy."

Ryan ran his hands through Luke's hair, "We're both so dumb." Luke laughed, nodding in agreement; he reluctantly pulled away from Ryan's embrace and sat down, grinning from ear to ear. He already wanted to kiss him again, it made him feel giddy and light, maybe he was getting too far ahead of himself.

"One more game? Maybe we could go out for lunch, like a date?" Ryan nodded happily; they jumped into a game, they usual banter turned into serious flirting, neither could keep smiles of their faces. They eventually won their game then closed everything down, "Should we tell the guys? Or is it too soon?"

Ryan wasn't really bothered about their friends knowing, they'd most likely support them anyway, "I don't mind telling them. Or, we could mess around like usual and see if someone says something then drop it on them," He chuckled at that though, he could picture their reactions, "I'd love to be a fly on the wall when we tell them."

"Yeah, me too. Come on, lets go get food, I'm starving." They made their move, Ryan smiling when Luke took his hand, their fingers intwined; Luke found a cafe that they could walk to which made Ryan grateful, he didn't want to let go of Luke's hand. It grounded him and reminded him that this was really happening, _Luke liked him_ , the thought of it made him giddy beyond belief. He didn't even care that some people eyed them when they entered the cafe, nothing could pop his bubble now; they split a large sandwich, talking about ideas for upcoming recordings.

When they were done eating, they headed back to Luke's hand-in-hand, once they got back to Luke's place, they jumped into a game of Siege. They weren't playing long when they were asked to join Skribbl.io with some of their friends, so they decided to go on and do a little teasing. Joe was the first to pick up on it, "You sound like a married couple!"

"Yeah, get a room." Steven echoed, Mark laughing in the background.

Luke and Ryan just smiled at each other before Ryan spoke up, "Well, I am staying with Luke at the moment so it'd be pretty easy to get a room together."

"Ugh please, you guys are gross, just kiss already."

Ryan couldn't help but laugh at what Steven had said, so it took Luke speaking up to seal the deal, "We already have."

They received a chorus of voices, responses mixed of: "No way!" "Congrats guys!" "Get some."

The call filled with laughter, before Luke decided to speak up again, "We don't want to tell the fans yet, so just keep it between friends for now." After everyone agreed, they went back to the game, the usual jokes about Ryan's drawings, to which he always defended. As the night died down and the guys said goodnight; Luke decided to cook something nice for their dinner which Ryan appreciated, they ended up chatting about what they were going to do for the rest of the week. Both of them wanted to spend more time together and go on a few more dates, just so they could get used to the change in their relationship.

~ ~ ~ ~

The rest of the week seemed to fly by, Ryan stood in the airport, clutching his suitcase tightly, he didn't want to leave yet. He'd had such a good time with Luke, he didn't want that to end; Luke was gripping his other hand as they waited for the call notifying Ryan that he had to get on his flight. Be two hours away from Luke again, this time though, he knew the ache he usually felt would be ten times worse; so he would enjoy this moment close to Luke, _"This is the final boarding call for flight number 405 departing for Chicago at Gate 6."_

Ryan sighed, pressing his head against Luke's shoulder, "I don't want to go." His voice was soft, muttered against the fabric of Luke's shirt.

"I don't want you to leave," Luke reluctantly moved, he cupped Ryan's cheek and kissed him, "I promise I'll see you soon. Let me know when you land, we can jump on a game together and talk."

Ryan nodded, he held Luke's wrist and kissed him, "I'll see you later." Luke nodded, they broke their embrace and Ryan went to board his flight; he completely spaced out of what the flight attendant was saying, he was used to hearing it anyway so he knew the usual deal. He closed his eyes and drifted off as the flight took off.

* * * *

Ryan had been back at home for a month since staying with Luke and waiting to see him again was agonising. He played the usual games but getting onto Tilted Towers with different people made Ryan miss Luke more, he stuck to it and joked around with his friends, "This game is so fun. But it's kinda weird not playing with Toonz."

"Oh yeah Ohm," Craig laughed, "We know that you love playing with Toonz. We've heard all about that." Ryan couldn't help but laugh, it made him happy though that his friends were fine with his and Luke's blossoming relationship. They were planning on announcing it to the fans soon, when Luke visited Ryan; he was nervous about what reaction they would get, he knew people shipped them together but making all that real was bound to upset certain people.

Ryan shook his head, finally reacting to what Craig said, "That's none of your business, Mini!" Everyone laughed along, poking fun at Ryan, he was too happy to react so he just continued with the game, showing off when he won and they wanted to kick him from the game, "It's not my fault, practice guys." After they finished playing, he was getting ready to shut down his computer when he saw a Discord notification from Luke.

He pulled it back up and smiled at the message, _Want to call?_ He quickly replied and nervously fiddled with his hair before the video chat request came through, he answered it and grinned at Luke, "Hey gorgeous. I miss you."

"Hey handsome, I miss you too, what have you been doing?" 

"Gaming and recording, I found some footage of Tricky Towers that we recorded with Ze and Squirrel so I'm going to be uploading that soon. Just been relaxing, I watched your DBD video yesterday, I wish I'd played that game more often."

Ryan nodded, he wished Luke did and then they could play together, he enjoyed playing Siege with Luke, but DBD was such a different game; they could taunt the killer and have fun, "Yeah, it'd be nice to play together again. Maybe we could do a one off and not record it? Maybe when you visit."

"I'd like that, I actually wanted to talk about me coming to visit you, it's only a few days away and I just keep having this thing gnawing at my brain like a song. It's driving me crazy."

Ryan furrowed his brows, for some reason he didn't like the sound of that at all, "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, don't be silly. I was actually hoping, if it's cool with you, to stay longer than a week. I want to spend more time with you. Remember I said I couldn't get hold of a return ticket?" Ryan nodded so Luke continued, "Well, I was actually thinking about asking you but I sorta chickened out, I didn't buy the ticket yet so I could just buy one when I got 'round to asking you."

Ryan smiled, it was instantly infections and Luke smiled too, "Luke, I'd love to spend some more time with you. We can actually take a bit of a break from gaming and go on some dates, you know, be a couple. How long were you wanting to stay for?" Luke's smile dropped, he coughed and shifted in his seat, looking a little awkward which made Ryan worry, "Luke?"

"A month? I get if it's too much, too soon. We could do two weeks instead. I don't mind."

Ryan couldn't stop smiling as Luke spoke, he could tell Luke was nervous which only made his smile grow; it was still amazing to him that Luke liked him, but knowing he wanted to spend a month under the same roof--Well, it was something different and it did make Ryan nervous but he wanted to share everything with Luke, "Yes, I'd really like that. I want us to be a couple, maybe at the end of it, we can finally tell the fans what's going on?" Luke nodded, they talked a little longer before Ryan was almost drifting off sat there and Luke told him to go to bed; he reluctantly agreed and said goodnight, he only managed to shuffle out of his jeans before he fell onto the bed. He was exhausted, even the excitement of getting to see Luke for longer wasn't enough to keep his brain kicking for much longer and sleep took over him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Ryan was at the airport far too early and he knew it, but he was excited to see Luke again, after a month of only relying on video calls and text messages, he needed to kiss him. So he waited as patiently as he could and when Luke finally appeared at the escalator, Ryan smiled, taking a step closer to the moving crowd. Once Luke spotted him, he walked over and pulled Ryan into a mind-blowing kiss; Ryan gripped onto Luke's arms for dear life, he was almost knocked over but he held fast. When they broke the kiss, Luke smiled, "Hey there."

"H-hey? After that kiss and you say, 'hey there'. Luke, honestly, you're amazing," Ryan laughed, trying to ignore the swell of words in his head, scratching at his throat; yeah, they'd be spending a month under the same room, but it was too soon to admit that. They'd only really had one official date, he didn't really know if Luke would admit that, "Come on. We can kiss more at mine."

Luke chuckled, "Sounds like a plan." So they set off for Ryan's, chatting a little about football in the car. Once they got inside, Luke threw his suitcase aside and kissed Ryan again, pressing him hard against the wall. Ryan melted into Luke, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Luke's head. Their tongues worked together and it left Ryan a little breathless, his other hand gripped at the hem of Luke's shirt. Luke only seemed to press closer, his left-hand busily caressed Ryan's side, while his right held Ryan's face; a warmth bubbled in Ryan's stomach, he could feel the fabric of his jeans getting tighter and he had to break the kiss.

 _This_ was too much, too soon; he took a deep breath and gently pushed Luke away, "I need the bathroom," Luke nodded so Ryan escaped, he glanced back for a moment and caught Luke adjusting his jeans. Ryan didn't miss the unmistakable curve of his bulge and he almost tripped over his feet, he quickly hid in the bathroom, taking a deep breath. He splashed some cold water onto his face, he tried to will away his erection but after spotting that Luke was just as excited, it wouldn't disappear, "Stupid thing." He muttered, glowering at his crotch. He closed his eyes, trying to drill something different into his head to distract himself, but he could only think about Luke; there was one time that stuck in his brain, one of the videos calls they'd had, Luke had been sat in only his boxers because he was warm. Now that image was worming its way into his head, he grasped at himself, his breath shaking; he didn't have time to do this.

Luke would be waiting for him; Ryan filled the sink and dunk his head in, holding his breath for a minute to pull his mind away from how he was feeling; when he came up for air, he dried himself down. He felt better already and decided it was safe enough to return to Luke, he grinned when he saw Luke's discarded suitcase, it made Ryan realise just how much Luke must have missed him. He found Luke slouching on the couch, watching the football and he joined him, cuddling close, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed a breather. You're such a good kisser." Luke just chuckled at him, he smiled when Luke pulled him in closer, he relaxed into the embrace and their legs tangled together as they watched the football.

When the game was close to half-time, Luke shifted, he went to move to the kitchen for a drink but stopped when he saw Ryan asleep, he looked so peaceful that Luke couldn't help but smile. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of them together then took one of the way that their legs were tangled together; he sent the one of them together to Ryan's phone. He planned to put the other one on his Instagram when Ryan was ready to begin telling their fans.

Luke kissed Ryan's head and pulled him closer, he couldn't stop looking at Ryan, he-- _fuck_ , his heart pounded in his chest and his head spun with the truth, he loved him. He actually loved Ryan, the feeling settled into a pleasant warmth in his chest and he smiled. He wanted to tell everyone, he played with his phone, typing some stupid messages to Ryan that he never sent. He ended up texting Jon, he knew he would understand and listen, ' _I'm actually in love with Ryan. What do I do? Help me._ ' It felt like so long before his phone buzzed with Jon's reply.

 _Really Luke? Just tell him, not me, he probably feels the same._ '

Luke smiled at the message but he wasn't so sure about it, of course Ryan liked him, otherwise they wouldn't be together. But they hadn't had a chance to really grow as a couple being so seperated by distance, which is why he was afraid; what he felt for Ryan had grown so much in such a small space of time...But maybe, he always loved him, he just hadn't realised until Ryan admitted that he liked him, it had awoken something hidden within him. He sighed, deciding to reply to Jon's message, ' _You're right, I'm being stupid. He deserves to know how I really feel._ ' Ryan shifted so Luke's attention got drawn to him again, he yawned and sleepily blinked, "You're so adorable."

"No," Ryan chuckled, rubbing his eyes, "I can't believe I fell asleep on you! I'm a terrible host."

Luke laughed, shaking his head, "Of course not, you're perfect, you can fall asleep on me anytime. I don't mind," Ryan smiled, leaning up to kiss Luke's cheek, "How come you're so tired anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, I was..." Ryan huffed out a breath, burying his head into Luke's shoulder, "Too excited to see you again. But, I had everything planned out, then I fell asleep. I'm a bad boyfriend, leave me now before it's too late."

Luke furrowed his brows, he took Ryan's jaw in his hand and made him look up, he kissed him before speaking, "Don't talk like that. I wouldn't want anyone else other than you, it's not fair for you to cast me away so easily--"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ryan spoke up, sitting back against the couch, "Luke, I'm just disappointed in myself, all my plans just went down the drain,"

Luke pulled Ryan into another kiss, he felt Ryan's hands land in his lap and the jolt of excitement from earlier travelled south again; he hadn't exactly forgot that Ryan had been sporting an erection too before he fled to the bathroom. Luke figured it was because things were moving quickly between them, but he couldn't help the way his body reacted. His mind settled on the moment when he had been so, so sure that after a video call, where Ryan had been uncomfortably shifting in his seat, he had jerked himself off after.

At that moment, his fingers brushed over the skin of Ryan's neck and he practically moaned against Luke's lips; which only sent Luke's mind wandering even further, "Luke," Ryan gasped into the kiss, gripping at the fabric of Luke's jeans, "Don't," A shock ran down Luke's spine, he shifted, pressing his lips against Ryan's neck until he found that spot again which had Ryan's nails digging into his thighs, "Luke." His voice was breathless and it only drove Luke on, he bit lightly at Ryan's skin then ran his tongue against the spot.

Ryan seemed to fall apart, Luke was sure whatever sound that came out of his mouth was like mewling; his hands gripped tighter, seemingly searching for some sort of anchor and Luke loved it. He kissed Ryan again, devouring the noises that he made, his fingers danced over Ryan's skin. He broke the kiss, his hands caressed Ryan's face, "I love you." If felt so right, in this moment, so close and so-- **so** achingly wanting for Ryan's touch.

"I love you too." Ryan was breathless, he wasn't sure how he found the energy to say those words back; warmth rushed through his body, joy tingling all the way to his fingertips. _Luke felt the same._ Luke wanted him. He wanted--needed Luke; he pressed closer to him, kissing him deeply while his hips searched for contact.

Luke grabbed him and soon had him laying down on the couch, Ryan gasped into the kiss, holding steady. Luke's fingers brushed his neck again and his hips bucked; he was too far gone now, he wanted everything and more from Luke, "You're gorgeous Ryan, fuck having plans." Luke's breath tickled his lips, Ryan couldn't find a reply before Luke's hands had moved south, working his jeans loose; Ryan almost wanted to cover himself before the warmth of Luke's hand wrapped around his length.

 _Oh fuck_ , if Ryan had known sooner what those long fingers would feel like, he would've told Luke everything in a heartbeat. He felt helpless, completely under the control of Luke's hand working him towards that sweet release; he wanted to return the favour but he knew moving would ruin how this felt. He'd just had to do something after he was free from the mercy of Luke's touch. Luke seemed to know how to perfectly tear Ryan apart, pleasure shattering through his body then place him back together like a jigsaw puzzle, he was left writhing as Luke's hand worked up and down the length of his cock, " _Fuck me_."

"I will, just not yet," Luke chuckled lowly, the lust clear in his tone and it made Ryan feel like there was nothing below him; he gripped at the couch, steadying himself as Luke continued to jerk his length, "I think about you doing this to yourself. It makes me so hard, baby," Luke's other hand cupped his ass and Ryan squeaked, his hips rolled against Luke, begging for more, "I bet, when you saw me in my boxers, you touched yourself like this. I'd go as far as saying you probably fingered yourself," His finger brushed over Ryan's hole, the noise that left Ryan's lips only made Luke harder, "Did you think about my cock? How it would feel inside you?"

Ryan responded with a choked groan, Luke's hand felt so warm and coaxing against him, he could feel his release building; Luke wasn't slowing down, he only seemed to pull Ryan closer to the edge, "Luke--Luke! I'm gonna cum," His eyes slid shut, nails digging into the couch; a different kind of warmth enveloped his length, he couldn't place it as he toppled over, groaning and bucking as he came. Luke rubbed his stomach, soothing him back down into the couch, Ryan's eyes fluttered open, a blush rising to his cheeks when he saw Luke sitting there with a shit-eating grin on his face, "Luke..."

"Don't worry, I swallowed it all," Ryan let out a soft groan at hearing those words; Luke's mouth was-- _Oh God_. It took Ryan a moment to fully relax, his head swimming. Luke covered Ryan up, smiling down at him, "That was hot."

Ryan pushed Luke backwards, clambering into his lap, "Me? When you spoke like that, I could have died," His fingers ran over Luke's thighs and he traced the outline of Luke's erection, grinning brightly, "It's your turn now." He made quick work of Luke's jeans and boxers; he wrapped his fingers around Luke's length and gave a soft tug. When Luke sighed happily, Ryan felt a wave of confidence rush over him, he working his hand up and down Luke's length, touching him how he would normally touch himself. Luke quickly dissolved into a grunting mess, it made Ryan swell with pride that he could make Luke feel like this.

"Baby, I'm not sure how long I can hold out, just your noises nearly had me cumming," Ryan felt the blush bite at his cheeks again; he ducked downwards then took Luke in his mouth. He bobbed his head, watching the pleasure stretch across Luke's face as he moaned, "Good boy, take my cock like that," Ryan moaned around the length, his tongue lapping at the vein on the underside of Luke's cock while he continued to bob his head; his hand found Luke's balls and he massaged them between his fingers.

As he worked, Luke's hand tangled into his hair, pulling slightly at the strands which only urged Ryan on; he increased his speed, taking Luke's length as far as he could before he needed to pull back. When Ryan reached the head, he pressed his tongue against the frenulum, massaging it for a moment before he bobbed his head down again; Luke groaned, his hips gently bucking into Ryan's movements.

It wasn't long before he was coming completely undone, Ryan definitely knew how to give good head, it made Luke wonder if he'd had any practice; he couldn't hold onto that thought long enough before Ryan pulled his release from him. He groaned loudly, spilling down Ryan's throat, "Jesus..." Ryan sat up, a Cheshire-grin lighting up his features; he helped Luke dress, "You're good at that."

"Thank you," Ryan laid against Luke, cuddling into a gentle embrace, "I-I did some research on good techniques and did a little practice." He hid his face in Luke's neck, "I hope you don't mind."

Luke chuckled, Ryan smiled at how his chest shook, "Don't be silly, it was amazing," He turned his head to the tv, checking the football, "So much for watching the game too." Ryan laughed then pressed his lips to Luke's, he couldn't be happier. He kept thinking about how Luke wanted to have sex with him too, take their relationship all the way and, if Ryan wasn't drained, it would've made him hard all over again. Luke was right though, for now, that could wait. After all, they always had tomorrow to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, Ryan likes surprise kisses ;)
> 
> I kinda projected my fascination with Luke's hands onto Ryan here :'')
> 
> Also, Luke calls Ryan "baby", you can't change my mind.


	5. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ryan spend some much needed time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major NSFW ahead :)
> 
> Also, Ryan being a little jealous.

Ryan stretched, Luke felt reminded of his cat and it made him smile, pulling Ryan closer, "Mornin'."

"Good morning beautiful," Luke kissed Ryan's head, he smiled sleepily, Ryan's iris' looked brown in the morning light, tiredness still covering his features, "Do you want to go out for breakfast? Get some waffles or something?"

Ryan gently kissed Luke, "Sure, that sounds fantastic. I like when you make the plans."

"I'll always be here when you need me baby," He cupped Ryan's face, pressing their lips together again, he felt Ryan sink into it; their lips moved together, opening so that their tongues met and tangled. He shuddered when Ryan's hand ran down his side, Luke moved his own hand downward and gripped Ryan's hip, he broke the kiss, smiling softly, "Do you really wanna start this?" Ryan responded by rubbing his hand over Luke's crotch, "Oh, you do," He grabbed Ryan and pushed him down onto the bed, kissing him deeply; Luke grasped Ryan's length through his boxers, then broke the kiss to speak, "I don't know if I'd be able to hold back this time."

Ryan rocked his hips, he tugged at the waistband of Luke's boxers then spoke, "So don't stop."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into," Luke slipped his hand into Ryan's boxers, stroking Ryan's member slowly. Ryan's head fell back into the pillow, moaning softly as Luke touched him, "So sweet." Ryan lifted his hips as Luke pulled his boxers from his body, he watched as Luke dove down, taking his length easily between his lips. Ryan had to grip at the sheets from the sensation, heat and electric ran through his body; Luke's head moved blissfully, he was left gasping and groaning, his hips rocking, begging for more.

Luke moved, Ryan whined at the loss but soon squeaked in surprise when Luke's tongue pressed against his hole, "Luke--What?"

"I need you nice and loose baby, it'll be easier." Ryan was sure his stomach somersaulted at those words, he watched Luke coat his fingers in saliva, it made him swallow before one gently coaxed his hole loose and slid inside. Ryan sighed, groaning softly as Luke's finger moved inside him, a second soon joined and Ryan felt like his heart flew into his throat, leaving him gasping and writhing against Luke.

When the third pushed in, Ryan thought he was going to loose it, he reached out toward the bedside table, "Condoms, lube. Luke, please." Luke stretched his muscles a little more for good measure and to watch Ryan fall apart, he slowly pulled away and kissed Ryan before leaning over to retrieve the lube and a condom which he settled onto the bed.

"I want you on your knees baby," Ryan turned over, resting on his forearms and knees; he couldn't help but claw at the sheets as Luke ran his hands over his ass, "You look beautiful," Luke grabbed the lube, he slid on the condom then applied a generous amount of the lube, he grabbed his length, breathing heavily as he slid into Ryan's waiting hole. Ryan gasped beneath him, whimpering as Luke filled him. Luke placed his hand over Ryan's mouth, his length sliding further into Ryan; he was almost squirming against Luke, but he couldn't push things, so instead he took two of Luke's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them like his life depended on it, " **God** , baby, don't do that to me."

"La--," Luke's fingers fell from Ryan's mouth and he couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips back against the pressure, "Luke, please."

Luke took a deep breath, his hand ran down Ryan's spine and he thrust his hips, enjoying when Ryan moaned, grasping at the sheets, "Oh yeah baby, you like that," He built up a steady rhythm, Ryan was still so tight around him and it made him groan. Ryan let out a breath he'd been holding, relaxing against Luke as he moved; this simultaneously felt like too much and not enough, the pleasure pulsed through Ryan's veins, "I wish you could see this, you take my cock so fucking good." Ryan grunted, his noises getting louder as Luke pushed forward, then pulled back; the noise of Luke's thrusts was something Ryan never wanted to forget.

"I can take it, please, I need more," Ryan gasped when Luke thrust deeply into him, he pulled at the sheets, his cock leaking already; Luke held him steady, grunting as he increased his pace. Something shot through Ryan, almost like electric, it made him close his eyes, groaning long and loud at the feeling, "Oh, oh. Right there."

Luke moved again, he only wished he could watch Ryan's face as he did this; it was definitely something they had to do next time, his nails sunk into the flesh at Ryan's sides, which only seemed to spur Ryan on. His own grunts were drowned out by the noises that Ryan was making, "Beg for me some more baby, let me hear you." It set his stomach on fire when Ryan whimpered, rolling his hips against the thrusts; Luke loved it, one hand snaked down to Ryan's length and he gave it a quick tug.

"L--" Ryan drew in a sharp breath, aching for his release, "Touch me, please, I need it," Luke wrapped his fingers around Ryan's length; everything seemed to be getting too much for them both and as Ryan's pre-cum coated his fingers, it only made Luke feel so much closer, "Make me cum for you." Now that was something Luke could definitely do, he matched the movement of his hand to his thrusts, listening to the way Ryan enjoyed every moment was making his own release rise to the surface.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, every nerve within his body told him that it would be over soon, so he tried to draw it out; but when Ryan whimpered again, he couldn't help but give in, "That's right baby, cum for me," That seemed to shatter Ryan, Luke gasped when Ryan tightened around him, his own release burst inside him, dragged sweetly as Ryan's body milked him dry. They collapsed onto the bed, carefully prying apart before Luke pulled Ryan into a kiss, "Does it hurt?"

"No, you made it feel so good. Can we shower though? I'm gross."

Luke laughed, he moved and threw the used condom into the bin, "Shower sounds good," He took Ryan's hand and they headed into the bathroom together. They showered together, taking turns to wash each other and Luke was sure that if he hadn't just had sex with Ryan, he'd take him right there, "You know I love you." He kissed Ryan, smiling as he did.

"I love you too babe," Ryan ran his hands through Luke's wet hair, "I promise, that wasn't too soon. It actually felt just right, I wanted it, don't worry. I can see it on your face."

Luke shook his head, chuckling; they stepped out of the shower and got ready, Ryan laughed as Luke's beard puffed out for a moment before Luke tamed it back down, "You read me so well," He checked the clock, shaking his head at the time, "I suppose we could go get brunch instead." Ryan pulled Luke into a kiss, smiling against his lips.

"That's fine with me. I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

Luke poked out his tongue, "Says the guy who was complaining about plans being ruined yesterday," Ryan shugged and took luke's hand in his own, their fingers weaving together, "Already over it?"

"How can I complain? I love your hands, they're even better when they touch me," Ryan pulled Luke's hand up to his lips and kissed his fingers, "Come on, I know the perfect place for brunch."

Luke hummed, he kissed Ryan's head then they finally headed out to get some food. Luke couldn't really believe just how lucky he was to have Ryan by his side; but he wanted to be closer, the only issue was that he couldn't leave Greensboro, Jon needed him. He wasn't sure Ryan would agree so easily to moving from Chicago too, while they ate food, he ended up texting his best-friend, ' _Is it weird that I want Ryan to move in with me?_ '

' _Not really, bit gay._ ' It made Luke snort out a laugh, Ryan looked at him curiously, but before Luke could say anything, his phone buzzed again, ' _Do you want to move to Chicago?_ '

Luke's head spun a little, he wasn't so sure about that but he did want to be with Ryan, ' _I dunno, moving in together might be too soon anyway. I want to be close to him but I'm not sure about leaving you and Greensboro.'_

"What's up Luke?"

"It's Jon, nothing to worry about." Luke smiled, it soothed Ryan but he felt something twisting his stomach. **No** , he didn't need to be jealous of Jon, Luke and Jon were best-friends--practically brothers, they'd known each other for ages; Luke had admitted himself that Jon wasn't the guy he was interested in. But why did it bother Ryan so much?

Luke's smile looked so content and soft as he texted with Jon, it made Ryan feel a little nauseous, "Looks important, don't forget about eating."

"I won't, I'm just trying to sort something out. Thanks baby," When Luke smiled at him, Ryan forgot why he felt upset, he watched Luke eat a little before he turned back to his own plate. He was being stupid, Luke said he loved him, he wouldn't lie about something like that; Ryan looked up when he heard Luke's phone, he wished he knew what they were talking about. He couldn't exactly stick his nose in, that was just going too far, so instead he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Luke watched Ryan go, worry creasing his brow, he looked down at the last message Jon had sent, ' _It probably is too soon for living together, but why not ask him if he would move to Greensboro? That way you can spend more time together and just be a couple without jumping in at the deep-end, then it doesn't seem like you're rushing things. Because I bet you've already boned ;)_ ' Luke blushed at that, well, Jon wasn't wrong but Ryan said he'd been okay with it so he just shoved his phone into his pocket and went back to eating.

Luke made it most of the way through his plate before something stirred in his stomach, realising that Ryan hadn't returned yet, he abandoned his plate and went into the bathroom, intent on searching out his boyfriend, "Baby? You still in here?" He heard Ryan hum in response which did nothing to alleviate the uneasiness that rested within him, "Baby, come on, talk to me."

"No, you'll think it's dumb. _I_ think it's dumb. Can I just go home?"

Luke walked over to the cubicle and placed his hand on the door, "Nothing you say is dumb. If you want to go back, we can--"

"I wanna go alone," Luke could tell Ryan was upset about something, but being pushed away felt like a knife being thrust into him, "I'm an idiot."

Luke tapped on the door, sighing softly, "Baby," He turned up his charm, his accent slipping through as he did, "You're not an idiot. You're wonderful, you can tell me anything, I'm here for you," The door opened and Luke was sure his heart shattered when he saw Ryan's face, he pulled him into a hug and kissed his head, "I love you, come on."

"I got jealous, you looked so happy texting Jon and you weren't telling me what's going on. I'm sorry, I love you too."

Ryan seemed happy hiding his face in Luke's shirt, so Luke let him stay there as he gently rubbed his back, "I was getting some advice about you--about _us_. I want to start spending more time with you, the distance is killing me but I don't want to leave home. So I was seeing if Jon had a solution."

"I want you to talk to me about those things, I'd be happy to move for you. There's nothing keeping me in Chicago anymore, not since--You know," Luke nodded, _Buddy_ , that was one of the many reasons why Ryan had rarely visited Luke in Greensboro, "Let's go back for now, we can talk about it properly without anyone around." Ryan pried himself from Luke's body, he was getting ready to move when Luke pulled him into a searing kiss; it set every single one of his nerves on high-alert, the hairs on his skin standing at the feeling. It was like Luke was putting every inch of the way he felt into the kiss, Ryan kissed back just as hard, trying to show that nothing would stop him from loving Luke.

Not even some dumb jealousy that crawled into his head; they eventually pulled apart, Luke took Ryan's hand and they headed back to Ryan's place. Once they got comfortable cuddled on the couch, Luke spoke, "I'm sorry for not cluing you in baby, I just wasn't sure if it was too soon to start talking about that. It's a serious step for our relationship and Jon usually gives really good advice. He was the one who told me that I should say I love you if I was ready to. Everything seems to be on high-speed for us and I don't want to miss a moment."

"I get it. Sometimes I feel like we are going too fast and I don't want it to seem like I'm rushing things. I'm happy being with you and I've liked you for a long time, maybe even longer than what I'd admit to myself. To me, I'm making up for the time I wasted not saying anything."

Luke smiled, "Yeah, that's how I feel. I really enjoy spending time with you and being closer would make things a lot easier. But if you aren't comfortable, maybe do something like this? Rent a place out for a month or so and if you're not happy then you can come back."

"I'm always happy with you Luke. That could be a good place to start, after all, I'll only know you and Jon. Moving is a big change, I don't usually like change."

Luke held Ryan closer; he knew Ryan well enough to know how honest he was being, it made him happy to know that Ryan wasn't doing this because he **had** to, "Baby, I'm so glad you'd make that change for _us_. I know it's a big decision, we can take it slow and feel it out. If it doesn't work, I don't mind travelling."

Ryan smiled up at Luke, he wasn't completely sure on making this big decision so quickly, but Luke made him happy; he wanted their relationship to continue growing, the distance between them did separate that and if being closer meant spending more time together, Ryan would make that jump. For now though, Ryan had a blissful month with his boyfriend to look forward to, he was already planning on making the most of it.


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes the move to North Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter then not long after Wildcat posted a [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGyY1IxFe58) with Toonz. Lmao. This was actually 'cause I noticed they were hanging out a lot (via Nogla's Insta).

After an amazing month with Luke, Ryan was still sad when Luke had to head home; even though he had only stayed in Chicago for a week before he was packing up to move to the apartment that he'd rented in Greensboro. His worries had passed about the change that he was making, Luke was going to be by his side which made him more confident. He wanted to be with Luke, wanted to make it work, if that meant closing the distance between them, then he would.

So, he'd triple checked his suitcase and box before finally leaving for his plane; Ryan spent the entire two hour flight playing with his phone between his hands, he was itching to talk to Luke, "Visiting someone special?"

"Yeah," He turned to the person sat next to him, smiling when he saw that it was Jessica, "Hello again, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"You looked completely spaced out, I didn't want to ruin that. So, I guess it worked out with Luke then?"

Ryan couldn't help but smile at that, "Really well. I'm actually going to be in Greensboro for a while, I've rented an apartment so I can spend more time with Luke. We're trying to take things a step at a time, the distance hasn't exactly made that easy. If I like it and get comfortable, I'm planning on moving permanently."

"Sounds like things are going well. I'm really happy for you Ryan, you deserve it." Ryan grinned at Jessica; they ended up spending most of the flight chatting before Jessica dozed off in her seat. Ryan was happy too, he felt that he could make this change and have everything work out; sure, life was never quite that easy, but he felt untouchable, knowing that Luke would be there to catch him.

~ ~ ~ ~

Luke waited patiently at the baggage claim, Ryan said he would meet him there, his flight should have just landed so that meant it wouldn't be long until he saw Ryan; he could picture his face bursting into a gorgeous smile, it made Luke a little itchy, "Hey."

"Fucking, shit," Luke jumped out of his skin, turning to see Tyler stood there, "What the fuck, dude. You tryna kill me?"

Tyler just laughed, patting Luke on the shoulder, "Sorry dude, you looked completely out of it and I couldn't resist. Waiting for someone?"

"Yeah. What the hell are you doing over here?"

"Just needed a break," Tyler shrugged, he was a little curious as to who Luke was waiting for, but he didn't want to pry, "Get sick of seeing the same shit sometimes." Luke laughed, nodding in agreement; he ended up getting caught in the conversation, it had been a while since he'd spoken to Tyler.

When Ryan arrived at the baggage claim, he was grinning from ear to ear, it soon shattered when he saw Luke stood there, happily chatting away to Tyler--there goes his stupid fucking jealousy again, Tyler had a girlfriend, Ryan knew that. But Luke looked so relaxed and content; Ryan wanted to say something but instead, he silently fumed, walking over. He grabbed his stuff then tapped Luke on the shoulder, smiling shyly when he turned around, "Baby, there you are," Luke embraced him and all his worries faded away, his anger completely disappearing, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to turn up."

"Baby?" Questioned Tyler behind him. _Shit_ , sure Ryan had shown his face to most of the guys, Luke couldn't remember if Tyler had been one of them or if Tyler had even heard about them dating. He couldn't imagine that their friends managed to keep their mouths shut, so he turned, holding Ryan under his arm, "Dude. No-one tells me shit."

Ryan and Luke chuckled, "Ryan's staying in NC for a bit, maybe we could hang out sometime? For now though, I need to help Ryan with his stuff. I promise I'll chat later and catch you up on everything you missed."

"Sure." Tyler shrugged, waving before he departed.

Luke pulled away from Ryan, pressing a kiss to his lips before grabbing the box with a grin, "Come on then," Ryan smiled and followed Luke to the car, they loaded up the boot then jumped in; Luke put the location for Ryan's apartment into his GPS before setting off, "Also, don't think I didn't see that look, Ryan."

"What look?" Luke just scoffed, it wasn't far to the apartment though and they were soon unloading, "Seems like a nice place, don't you think?" Luke only hummed in response, he left the box in the bedroom besides Ryan's suitcase, "What's wrong Lukey?"

Luke rolled his eyes, stepping closer to Ryan until he was backed up against the wall, he placed his hands either side of Ryan's shoulders, keeping him pinned, "You're thinking too much again, I see it baby. You know you can't lie to me anymore, I've got you figured out," He moved his right hand and traced his index finger over Ryan's cheek, "I felt the way you held me. Possessive much? You know Tyler has a girl."

"So? You're too comfortable around other guys, I don't like it. Can't I complain a little? And, what's wrong with being possessive? Am I not allowed to?" Ryan fumed, his anger from earlier creeping up again, "Don't think I didn't see the way he kept touching you, I don't care if he's got a girl," Ryan brought up his arms, using them to move Luke's aside; Ryan grabbed his boyfriend's wrists before pushing back, "I'm the only one allowed to touch _my man_."

Luke smirked, letting Ryan lead him backwards and when his legs hit the bed, he gave in, falling to the mattress. Ryan was soon over him, pressing him down against the fabric, "Your man, huh baby? Wanna show me how much you mean that?" Ryan was kissing him before he could get another word in. Luke loved how possessive Ryan was being, truth is, he had been flirting a little bit with Tyler even though he knew it wouldn't be returned, he wanted to know what Ryan would do about it and this reaction was better than anything he could have wished for.

Ryan rolled his hips down against Luke's, their kiss broke, Luke grabbed at Ryan's shoulders, looking around the bare room, "Don't worry, I brought supplies," _Oh_ , so Ryan seemed to be planning on something like this happening. It made Luke smirk, Ryan kissed him again, smothering it before it grew. Luke's hands ran over Ryan's sides and down his ass, grabbing as Ryan rolled his hips; their kiss broke again and Ryan stood up, "Wait."

Luke just smiled, watching as Ryan hurried over to his suitcase; Luke pulled himself onto the bed, getting rid of his jeans and shirt as Ryan fumbled around. He returned quicker than Luke thought, pausing for a moment at Luke's sudden loss of clothes; Ryan dumped the condom and bottle of lube onto the bed, shedding his own shirt and jeans before clambering over Luke again. It felt better only having their boxers separating them and Ryan pressed closer, getting desperate to feel more, he took a deep breath as Luke's hands rubbed his ass, a finger toying toward his hole, "You wanna ride me baby?"

Ryan could only groan in response, he let Luke pull down his boxers, gasping when Luke's finger probed at his entrance; he passed the lube up but when Luke moved to spread it over his fingers, Ryan grasped at his wrist, instead bringing them to his lips and coating them in saliva. Luke grunted at the sensation, suddenly remembering how nice Ryan's lips were wrapped around anything on his body; he pulled them free, trying to ignore the noise that rose from Ryan's throat. Luke reached down again, pressing his finger against Ryan, he teased the opening, enjoying the way Ryan gasped, "Luke, please."

"Mhm, since you want it so badly," Luke worked his index finger into the ring of muscles, his other hand holding onto Ryan's shoulder when he groaned, rolling into the pressure, "Take it slowly." Ryan whined but waited until Luke loosened him up, a second finger joining the first; this time Ryan couldn't stop himself from rocking his hips, groaning when Luke's fingers curled into his prostate. When the third slid in, Ryan had to close his eyes, he knew this needed to be done, but Luke stretched him like his life depended on it and it only made Ryan needier beyond belief.

Ryan pulled away from Luke's fingers, whining when they slid from his body, but he wanted more, "I'm ready," He sunk back, pulling Luke's boxers from his body. Luke watched as Ryan slid the condom onto his length, coating it in lube before straddling over him again; he held his length as Ryan lined himself up, "Okay." Ryan breathed, Luke smiled at how he urged himself on before sliding down onto his length; he groaned at the feeling of Ryan enveloping him.

Luke barely managed to move his hand out of the way before Ryan settled against his crotch, he rubbed Ryan's thighs while he settled; Ryan held one of Luke's hands, breathing slowly as he got used to the feeling of Luke inside him, "Don't rush baby."

Ryan nodded, smiling down at Luke; once he felt ready, he slowly rolled his hips, groaning at the initial feeling. When Ryan finally built up a rhythm, he couldn't take it slow anymore, his pace quickened and he began to lift his hips with his movements, enjoying the way Luke's length felt.

Luke groaned, closing his eyes, it felt so good to have Ryan moving so perfectly; his own hips began to match the pace that Ryan built. Ryan gasped at the feeling, his hands gripped at Luke's sides, his hips moved quicker, groaning as his release built up; Luke's hand wrapped around his length, Ryan had to bite his lip when Luke began stroking his length, slow and sweet. He took a shaky breath, his nails scratching against Luke's skin; Ryan rocked his hips slow again, enjoying how Luke thrust into him, his head tipped back as he let Luke take control of the pace.

Luke's grip on Ryan's hips tightened, the feel of Ryan moving against him was more than amazing, every roll of his hips felt like heaven; he began stroking Ryan's length quicker, basking in the way Ryan's groans got louder and he rolled his hips quicker, searching for more. Their movements melded together, Luke pried his eyes open, gasping when he saw how Ryan looked; the stretch to his neck looked so appealing to Luke, he wanted to kiss there, have Ryan coming undone when he found the spot that seemed to drive him insane.

As if Ryan had heard his thoughts, he was leaning over, the change in angle making Ryan cry out; Luke made the stretch, attaching his lips to Ryan's neck and kissing until he heard Ryan groan loudly, the movement of his hips stuttering for a moment. Ryan soon found his rhythm again, his hands had moved to Luke's arms when he had leaned forward and he gripped onto them as he rocked his hips, gasping and groaning as Luke's tongue swept at the spot on his neck.

Luke found it a little harder to manoeuvre his hand over Ryan's length, so he did as best as he could, using his lips and his thrusts to bring Ryan closer to the edge; he could feel Ryan dripping over his fingers and it only made Luke feel like he was on the brink of release. He licked a strip up to Ryan's ear, the reaction he got made him close his eyes again, Ryan seemed to wither into him, grunting as he came. The way Ryan clenched around Luke's length brought his own release over, he groaned low as he spilled into the condom; Ryan collapsed into him, moving slowly so Luke's length gently slid from him.

They breathed slow, relaxing in the bliss of their release before Ryan finally rolled over, his face scrunching up in disgust, "Shower," Luke laughed, he had to nod in agreement though, he rose from the bed and threw the condom into the bin, leaving Ryan to follow him into the bathroom. After a nice long shower, they got comfortable cuddled on the bed together, "I need to unpack."

"In a minute," Luke hummed, pulling Ryan closer to him, basking in the sun. The packing wasn't going anywhere and Ryan was happy to cuddle into Luke's embrace, "I love you. In case you forgot that."

Ryan couldn't help but giggle, he rubbed his nose against Luke's neck, smiling brightly, "I love you too. Sometimes my brain gets ahead of itself, it's just something we'll have to put up with."

"If it makes you get that possessive, I don't mind too much," Luke smirked, moving to place a soft kiss on Ryan's lips, "Wanna go out for food? I'll help you unpack after," Ryan nodded, food sounded really good to him; they moved to leave and Ryan had to pause a moment, his vision crashing for a second. Luke's arm was around him immediately, holding him steady, "You alright? I can go pick something up for us if you wanna take a quick nap."

"I'm okay, just a bit of a rush to my brain," Ryan blinked away the remnants of his fuzzy vision, he smiled when he saw the concerned look on Luke's face, "I promise I'm fine," He leaned up and kissed Luke, "Come on, lets go eat, I'm getting really hungry." Luke smiled, he took Ryan's hand in his own and they headed out, the unpacking forgotten about for now.


	7. New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke helps Ryan get settled into the new apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, thanks to Tumblr. I found out that Luke has called Ryan baby. During [this video](https://youtu.be/NofreIBFP44?list=LLxhT4xKTQXrlATWpQBCAl4g&t=1856) :)
> 
> Also, I think Ohm would do a face reveal eventually. Maybe. But I'm not really expecting it of him :)

Ryan and Luke took a bit longer than they thought to get everything unpacked; Ryan took a good hour just setting up his PC how he liked it, which had made Luke laugh. At the end of it all, they cuddled up on the couch together, watching a stream together, "I love how particular you are baby, everything needs to be just right."

"I like it where I'm comfortable. This is different," Ryan hinted to the apartment, "So if I have one thing right, like my set-up, it makes me feel a bit better."

Luke smiled, he thought it was adorable how such a small thing could make a big difference to Ryan, "I think you're going to love it here and you'll never want to leave."

"Well, you're here so I suppose that's a pretty decent bonus," Ryan grinned, pressing a soft kiss to Luke's lips, "I love you. Maybe I could grow to love the awful pizza too."

Luke laughed, shaking his head at Ryan's remark; _God_ , he was so happy with Ryan, like he was constantly floating and nothing could ground him, "I love you too. I wanna tell the whole world, you make me smile like crazy."

"Y'know, if you want, we can let the fans know. Someone's bound to pick up on something, people were saying we were together _before_ it happened. I think they'll notice that we've changed."

Luke nodded, "If you're sure." He pulled out his phone though, smiling when he saw the picture of him and Ryan on his phone background. He pulled up his Instagram, searching a moment for the picture that he'd took of their legs tangled, captioning it: _Turns out some of you were right. Ohm and I are perfect for each other._ He smiled when Ryan chuckled, watching as the picture uploaded, Luke then opened up his Twitter, posting the same picture with a slightly different caption, _When @Ohmwrecker uses you as a pillow but he's cute anyway and cuddling him is the best <3_

"You sap," Luke looked down at Ryan, just grinning at his words, "I guess I'll have to respond to that now. Can't have my reputation ruined." He took out his own phone, pulling up Twitter mostly to get rid of the notification he'd received; he couldn't help but smile though, he replied to the post, _Sometimes it's hard not to fall asleep when my boyfriend is so comfortable._

Luke grinned, shaking his head, "How's that saving your reputation? That's sappy too," Ryan just shrugged, cuddling into Luke, "Oh? You just wanted to let everyone know that it's not some sort of prank?"

"Yeah, you're mine now, which means no flirting with other people! I'm the apple of your eye," Luke laughed, he leaned down and pressed their lips together; of course, Ryan was his and he was Ryan's, he wouldn't change that. They ended up laughing into their kiss as their phones blew up with Twitter notifications, "Seems we've started a fire." Ryan muttered, his fingers caressing Luke's cheek.

"I don't want to put it out though. I'm not going to hide what we are now, I think we should do a stream later, play something and flirt like crazy."

"Luke, you could probably blow me on stream and some people would think it's a prank, but I do like the sound of that," Ryan tilted his head at Luke's grin, just now processing what he'd said, "Don't blow me on stream! You know what I meant, gaming and flirting."

"Sucking dick," Luke's voice was low, Ryan enjoyed when he got like this, his accent was so thick and it turned him on, "Not on camera though," Luke's hand found its way to Ryan's crotch and he palmed him gently, "This has gone to the top of my list."

Ryan whined, grasping at Luke's shoulders, "I don't think I'm ready yet, what if I can't--"

"Don't think that I couldn't make you cum. Just pretend that you're a teenager again, you can get there," Luke smirked, it was true that it hadn't been that long since they'd had sex and maybe Ryan wasn't going to get off again but Luke was sure as hell going to try, "I know how to use my mouth just right on you." He kissed Ryan's neck, his lips searching out that spot which left Ryan reeling; he worked his hands into Ryan's pants and gently stroked the length, feeling how it grew hard in his hand.

Ryan couldn't do anything, he felt completely helpless against Luke's touch; he watched Luke as he descended, the rush of heat heading downward, his heart pounding in his chest. Luke pulled down Ryan's pants and boxers, grinning as his erection sprung free from the fabric; he pressed his tongue against the tip, humming softly as Ryan sighed.

Luke's mouth closed over the head, his hand working around the base of the length; he slowly bobbed his head, listening as Ryan began groaning softly, his breaths shallow as the pleasure began to wash over him. Luke would have grinned if he could, instead, he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head lower, his tongue working against the underside of Ryan's length.

Ryan grabbed at the bed sheets as Luke's mouth enveloped him, he could feel everything building up, the way Luke talked spinning around in his head; he could feel the rush of heat in his stomach and he knew, Luke was going to coax him into a mind-blowing release. Luke bobbed his head slow, cheeks hollowing and his tongue lapping at the vein on the underside, he could hear Ryan slowly starting to get louder and it urged him on; he pulled up a little, following his movement with his hand, he used his tongue to press against the frenulum, flicking and massaging.

Ryan gasped, pulling at the bed sheets at the feeling; he'd never had anyone be so good at doing this to him and Luke drove him crazy anyway, this had him feeling a million times better than ever before. Luke moaned around Ryan's cock, enjoying the hitch of breath and groan that Ryan gave in response; Luke ducked back down, bobbing his head at a decent pace that had Ryan groaning and squirming.

Luke moved his hand with his head, grasping just a little tighter as Ryan moved more, his hips rocking into the pace. Luke knew that Ryan could feel it blossoming, the sweet pull of release; he pulled back a moment, working his lips against the tip and moving his hand quicker. Ryan whimpered, heat beginning to pool within him as Luke drew him closer to the edge, he grunted when Luke increased the pressure; he was nearly there, just a little more.

Then he heard Luke speak, "Look at me," Ryan's eyes travelled downwards, groaning when he saw the way Luke's hand moved up and down his length, "I want you to watch yourself cum for me, watch it squirt on my tongue," Ryan grunted, his head spinning; Luke poked out his tongue, opening his mouth as Ryan got closer and closer until-- _Oh_. Luke looked like an angel, Ryan watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed and it made him collapse back down, "Mhm, I liked that."

Ryan only breathed out a soft squeak, mumbling something that Luke couldn't make any sense of, but it made him grin and he gently caressed Ryan's thighs, watching him slowly return from the bliss of release, "You're too good."

"You can make it up to me later baby, I won't say no," Ryan chuckled, wiggling back into his clothing, smiling more at the way Luke looked watched him, "You're adorable."

"Sure thing," Ryan leaned up and kissed Luke, "I'm gonna see what shit storm you started on Twitter," He grabbed his phone, ignoring the accusatory look that Luke shot him, "You posted first."

"Uh-huh, _my boyfriend_ ," Ryan just rolled his eyes, opening up his twitter to look through some of the responses to the Twitter post. _OhmToonz is real!!!_ He couldn't help but laugh, smiling softly when he saw some of the friends posts, Mark's made him chuckle, _'Bout damn time, I was ready to set you guys up._ "This is brilliant so far."

Ryan nodded, a few he scrolled past were quite bad. _More gays are infecting YouTube._ "Literally, shut the fuck up," Luke laughed, pressing his face into Ryan's hair. _I'm so proud of you guys for coming out like this! Congrats <3 Best of luck for the future._ "See, some people are nice. Some people though, assholes."

"There's always gotta be a few baby," Luke muttered, kissing Ryan's head, "I don't really care though, I love you regardless of what they say." Ryan nodded, turning to meet Luke's lips with his own; he cared more that their friends and family were supporting them. Of course he loved every one of his fans, but he wouldn't condone people talking shit about his happiness; Ryan felt like he was entitled to a little bit of happiness after everything he'd gone through.

Ryan eventually broke their kiss, smiling up at Luke, "I'm not going to let them try take away what we've got."

"Oh shit," Luke sat up, suddenly realising something and it made Ryan look at him questionably, "Baby, I just thought if we're out together and a fan comes up to me, they'll see your face. Are you okay with people knowing?"

Ryan sighed, _fuck_ , he hadn't considered that; being with Luke would mean that they were bound to run into some of his fans at some point and people were starting to talk more on their Twitter's about the news. It wasn't like he didn't want people to see his face, he just enjoyed living a life without the fame of YouTube following him around, "I don't care if I'm with you," He decided on it, he wasn't going to change his channel though and sure, people might take candids of them together for the internet, so he'd just have to beat them to the punch, "Let's stream and talk to everyone. I'll be okay."

"If you're sure baby," Luke took Ryan's hand and kissed the fingers before they headed into Ryan's newly set-up PC room; Ryan toyed with his phone for a moment, a little nervous to do this, he took a deep breath then finally opened Twitter, posting: _Stream starting in a moment with @_CaRtOoNz Come along and ask us some questions._ "You're so brave, I'm so proud of you."

Ryan just smiled, they got set up then he sent out the link for the stream, they watched as it started filling up with people, the usual loading screen set while Ryan mentally prepared himself to do this. He nodded to Luke who switched it to the camera, both of them smiling at the lens, "Hey guys, Ohm and Cartoonz here, feel free to ask us some questions. We figured this was the right time since we revealed our relationship on Twitter."

The chat was soon filling up with a mass amount of people just saying, _OHM SHOWED HIS FACE._ It made both of them chuckle, it soon died down and people began asking questions, _Yo, Toonz. Ohm is cute, can I have him?_ "No, he's mine."

"Toonzy is very protective of me. Sorry," Ryan laughed, _How long have you guys been together?_ "Uh, I think we've been together like three months. We just didn't say anything, the distance was a little hard to make things work. That's why I'm staying in North Carolina for a bit."

 _Oh my god. That's the cutest._ The reaction in chat made Ryan smile, but he didn't think that anyone could bring him down now. _So are you guys like, living together?_ "No, it's too soon for that. Ryan's rented an apartment near me, so he's just testing the waters and if it goes well, then he's going to move here full time."

_Toonz!! You called him Ryan!_  
_This is adorable, I can't handle it, you guys <3<3_  
_Are you guys happy being called OhmToonz?_

"Don't really have an issue with it I guess. You guys do what you do, I'm happy with Luke."

_I still think CartWrecker sounds cool._  
_OhmToonz is love, OhmToonz is life._  
_How did you guys end up together?_

"That was all me. I know Ryan is a big chicken most of the time so I kissed him, it was getting annoying that he didn't notice that I was flirting with him for real. Then, this doofus, asked me to pinch him because he thought he was dreaming," Ryan looked astonished, he playfully hit Luke in the arm, glaring at him, "But baby, you did. I thought it was adorable though, I actually had a crush on Ryan for a while before I told him."

_BABY!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIE._  
_You guys are way too cute together <3_  
_Ohm. What's your favourite thing about Toonz?_

"He gives pretty good cuddles."

_I swear, for a sec, I thought I was going to hear 'he gives pretty good head'._  
_lmao, same._  
_Toonz, how about you?_

Luke turned to look at Ryan, smiling softly, "Everything. He's perfect."

"Stop it," Ryan pushed Luke away, rolling his eyes, "Luke's way more perfect than I am."

_This is the type of adorable crap I love._  
_You guys are perfect for each other <3_  
_We'll keep the haters off your back._  
_Ohm, are you enjoying North Carolina?_  
_Ohm, would you do fan-meets now?_  
_Toonz, when did you see Ohm's face?_

These types of questions were bound to come at some point, "I've know what Ryan's looked like for about a year."

"I'd love to do fan meets at some point. TwitchCon or something. I've only been here since earlier today but it seems nice, the apartment is lovely. I've got Luke here so it's all I need for now. I'm not sure how much that will change in a week when I'm craving Chicago pizza."

They streamed for another hour or so, rattling through some questions before Luke decided to call it, "Okay, we're gonna go now. We'll be streaming some R6 later if anyone is interested in coming along. Thanks for tuning in and all the support is more than we could ask for."

"You guys are the best, I know there will be people that aren't happy, but knowing I have this support and Luke by my side is just unbelievable. Don't forget that you're all amazing in your own way, try not to let anyone bring you down. Catch you guys later," They waved then ended the stream, Ryan practically collapsed into Luke, "Can I nap? Would you judge me?"

"No. I'll bring my shit over. If that's okay? We can stream R6 when I get back," Ryan nodded and Luke kissed his head, they moved back into the bedroom. Luke chuckled when Ryan flung himself onto the bed, "How tired are you?"

"Well, _someone_ enticed me into sex and a blow job. I'm drained, I didn't nap at all on the flight either when I usually do."

Luke rolled his eyes, he walked over and kissed Ryan's cheek, "That wasn't all me. You wanted me to blow you on stream," Ryan groaned, rolling over to pout at Luke, "Also, you were the one touching me up when we got here because you were jealous. I know what you're all about baby, trying to pin it on me."

"Yeah, it's your fault for being so damn sexy."

"If you say so, but you're gorgeous and I manage to keep my hands to myself."

"Sounds fake, I remember when you stayed with me for a month and you kept touching me up. I actually said _don't_ and you did."

Luke shook his head, pressing another kiss to Ryan's cheek, "You didn't exactly stop me once I started touching you and I know you wanted it. Remember baby, you can't lie to me," Ryan just hummed, kissing Luke sleepily, "I won't be long, rest well." He nodded, his eyes dropping just as Luke was leaving. He didn't mind at all, Luke could touch him as much as he wanted.

* * * *

After Luke had got everything sorted, he picked up some food from Taco Bell, it didn't take him long to get back to the apartment and he let himself in, dropping the food in the kitchen before grabbing his stuff. He tried to kick the door shut behind him as gently as possible just so he didn't wake Ryan, he trudged upstairs and half-way through getting set up, he heard the door opening, "Hey."

"Hello beautiful," Luke smiled at Ryan, walking over to hug him, "Was your nap okay? Did I wake you?"

Ryan shook his head, yawning away the last of his sleepiness, "It was good. I heard the door close but I was waking up anyway. I missed you. I had a dream about you."

"Oh yeah? What was it?" Ryan pressed his face into Luke's chest, muttering something that Luke didn't hear, "C'mon baby, nothing you could say would be weird. I got us Taco Bell, lets go eat and you can tell me."

Ryan nodded, they headed down to the kitchen and Luke set out the food for them, smiling when Ryan did, "Thanks, you didn't have to. I was just dreaming about how nice it'll be when we've got our own place and everything is perfect," Ryan kept his voice low, picking at the bag a little, "It's silly."

"Of course not," Luke reached over, caressing Ryan's hand, "I love that you think about stuff like that. It makes me really happy to know you do want that for us. I do too. I really, really love that you're making such big leaps for me. The stream earlier, you didn't have to do that, we could have had a few people pestering me in public and, yeah, they would have saw you but I'd make sure they wouldn't take pictures. Everything you do, includes me, I love that."

Ryan smiled, he opened up his taco and took a bite before speaking again, "But you're the same. I find it really cute that you always ask Jon's opinion, I know he's like a brother to you, it makes me happy that you're including me in that." Luke grinned, they began eating, a pleasant silence washing over them.

Once they finished eating, they went upstairs and started up the steam for Siege, both of them tweeting out the link and they had a little joke before starting up, "Hello everyone. Toonzy and I are feeling a little try-hard coming on, so sit back and enjoy."

"Ohm and I make the best team after all." They smiled as the chat agreed and got into playing the game, stopping between rounds to chat with the people watching. Ryan was grateful that so many people were supporting them, it still amazed him and he wasn't sure if that would ever fade; after they finished up the stream, they jumped into a game of Uno with some of their friends, the atmosphere very light-hearted and fun.

As the night wound down and Luke could feel sleepiness tugging at his brain, they said goodbye to their friends and Luke stretched, "You can stay over. If you want."

"Like I'd say no to that." Luke grinned over at Ryan, they headed to bed, getting comfortable in each other's arms before happily drifting off to sleep.


	8. Both Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan gets more comfortable in North Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this time, a little of Jealous!Toonzy >:)
> 
> Why did I feel like I hadn't updated this is months? Hahaha, look how obsessed I am with this pairing.

Ryan happily chatted with the girl at the counter while he waited for food, Luke was picking up his new watch so Ryan decided to order some Burrito Bowls from Chipotle that they could eat once Luke was finished. It was quite decent just chatting to this girl too, she had a good knowledge of games and anything was better than being stood there, bored out of his mind. 

Luke fiddled with the watch on his wrist, making sure it was perfectly situated on his wrist, he walked into Chipotle and flared when he saw the way the girl behind the counter was flirting with _his_ boyfriend. Twirling her hair over her fingers and fluttering her eyelashes; Ryan didn't seem to notice, he was just smiling and talking like the world didn't matter. He clenched his fist then walked over, putting a smile onto his face as he slid an arm over Ryan's shoulders, "Hey baby. I'm starved."

"Hey," Ryan smiled, turning to Luke, he spotted the watch, "Wow, it's nice. Shouldn't be too long," Then, as if on cue, their bag slid over the counter and Luke grinned at the way the girl shyly looked away. Ryan grabbed the bag, "Thank you." They left hand-in-hand.

"You are dense, she was flirting with you like crazy. Just the little bit I saw drove me mad."

Ryan hummed, shaking his head, "No wonder you came over so quickly, nearly startled me." They reached the car and hopped in, Ryan placing the bag of food on his lap.

"How come you managed to stay so settled then?"

Ryan just grinned, "Is it weird if I say I could smell your cologne?" Luke chuckled, shaking his head, "Good. You smell really nice. Hmm...I think I remembered _someone_ saying that **I** was possessive, you seemed to be today."

"Well. If you're allowed to be, then so am I," Luke smirked, pulling into the driveway for Ryan's apartment; they headed inside and Ryan set out the table. Luke snaked his arms around Ryan's waist and kissed his neck, "I know you're all mine. But she was trying so hard to get your attention."

Ryan hummed, settling into Luke's embrace, "I don't mind. It was nice, the way you held me and scared her off. But we were just chatting. I love you, can we eat now?"

"Of course," Luke kissed Ryan's neck again then pulled away, sitting down at the table; Ryan sat too, grinning from ear to ear, "What's with that smile, huh?" Ryan shrugged, beginning to dig into his food, Luke's eyebrows rose in question but he decided to eat too, he could always figure out what was going through Ryan's mind after his stomach was filled. After they finished eating, Luke spoke up, "Baby, are you gonna talk to me?"

"What? Can't I just smile? You make me happy, knowing you care so much to be worried about other people. No-one would be able to steal me away from you."

Luke smiled, he leaned over and kissed Ryan, "Good. I'm glad you're so happy," He quickly stood up to put their rubbish into the trash, ignoring how Ryan whined, "What are you complaining about?" As soon as he turned around, Ryan crashed into him; it took him a second to respond to the kiss, completely blown away by how Ryan was acting. He held him through this kiss though and chuckled when they broke for air, "What was that for?"

"You pecked me! I only accept _real_ kisses."

Luke shook his head, of course Ryan would complain about something like that, "I love you," Luke's voice was so soft, it melted Ryan right through to his core and he couldn't stop the smile from breaking across his face, "You can be so silly."

"I love you too. I don't mind being a little silly sometimes," Ryan rubbed their noses together, loving the way that Luke smiled, how his face lit up with joy, "You've been spending a lot of time over here, we might as well be living together at this point."

Luke nodded; it was true, there'd been a few days where he'd been at home and gave Ryan some space just to get comfortable in the apartment but he didn't like to think of Ryan all alone so he'd visited more often than not, "I don't mind spending more time with you. Living together is an entirely different thing though, I don't want to push it. Taking it slow is good, we can feel it out, there'll be days when I'm busy sorting stuff out for YouTube and we might not have time for each other, so getting used to it not being a complete twenty-four seven thing, is good."

"Yeah. Spending that much time together isn't healthy anyway, it's nice to have a break from each other. It sounds weird, but I honestly think that it would just get annoying, especially when working together. I love you more than anything and taking things one step at a time is great. I want things to continue going forward for us, I never want to end up going backwards. We don't have to do everything together and I really like that, I'd hate to feel like I was looking over your shoulder."

Luke grinned, Ryan was right though, Luke didn't need to be with him all the time, he trusted Ryan, "It would be like getting under each other's feet. I trust you with anything, even if I get a little protective." Ryan smiled, he trusted Luke too, no matter what happened between them, he felt like this was forever now; hell or high-water, they'd get through it all.

* * *

Ryan really missed playing games with Luke, they still managed a few occasionally but Luke had mostly been recording Red Dead for YouTube, Ryan tried as often as possible to make sure he was pestering Luke to get some rest and to eat when he needed food. That was hard to do since they didn't live together; so Ryan had resolved to spend a week at Luke's house, just so he could keep a closer eye on him, not that he told Luke why. He just said he wanted to see Luke a little more often between gaming sessions, Luke seemed happy and agreed, helping him move a few things over from the apartment; Ryan felt settled and happy, he could watch Luke play if he didn't feel like recording.

When he'd gotten sick and felt like shit, Luke looked after him, putting his own recording sessions on hold, Ryan loved every second of it. Once he got better, they played Last Year with their friends and even did a stream together. He was finishing up a recording of Dead By Daylight when he heard Luke's door open, he glanced at the time, _lunch_ , he should probably eat too; he got a little editing done before his stomach growled. Ryan headed down into the kitchen and made some grilled cheese, when he walked into the lounge, he stopped, spotting Luke napping on the couch, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face.

Luke looked so peaceful and precious, Ryan stood in the door while he ate, checking the time once he finished up, a little shocked to see that an hour had passed by already. He walked over, sneakily taking a picture of Luke before he ran a hand over his cheek; Luke shifted, grumbling softly, his eyes opening slowly, "Hey," Ryan spoke softly, "Tired Lukey?"

"Yeah," Luke sat up, he kissed Ryan then looked at his watch, "Shit...I left my game on too. I've been down here an hour."

"I heard you coming down for food, I was a little shocked at the time too, it's not like you to nap so easily during the day. I've finished with recording, I'm just editing my video then I'm going to let it render, we can snuggle."

Luke smiled, he kissed Ryan again, unsure of how he deserved someone so precious in his life, "I love you baby, I'm so lucky," He grabbed some candy from their Halloween bowl, ignoring the look Ryan gave him, "I'm peckish. I should be done recording soon. Come on."

"I love you too," Ryan took Luke's hand and they headed upstairs, kissing again before they went their separate ways to finish up; Ryan took a little more time than normal to edit, since he knew how easily Luke could get sucked into a game, he left the video to render on YouTube, Tweeting out that it would be live soon before he quietly slipped into Luke's gaming-room. He watched as he finished up, shutting down the console before joining him, "Cuddle time!"

Luke grinned, he picked Ryan up bridal-style, much to his dismay and walked into the bedroom, carefully placing Ryan down before laying so they could cuddle, Ryan easily settling as the little-spoon, "What reputation were you talking about before? I don't think you have one any longer."

"It's fine, there's only us here, I can be soft around you."

Luke hummed, smiling softly, he settled back, holding Ryan close; just as he was dozing off again, he felt Ryan wiggling against him. _Oh_ , the sneaky **shit** , so he wanted to play that game again; Luke's hands slid down, caressing Ryan's thighs as his hips rolled back against Luke's crotch, "Mhm, baby. What are you doin'?"

Ryan shuddered, the lust in Luke's voice was clear, his accent thick, sleepiness obvious as he spoke, "Nothing." Ryan held one of Luke's hands, rolling his hips slowly down against Luke's groin, he could feel the growing erection pressing against his ass and he loved it, rocking his hips again to create more friction between them.

"You wan' me to fuck you, huh baby?" Ryan didn't think that Luke's voice could turn him on so much, he nodded lazily, his own erection growing unbearably hard. Luke rolled back a second, grabbing a condom and lube from the bed-side table, before he tugged at Ryan's pants, quickly unfastening them and pulling them down along with his boxers. Luke pulled down his sweats and boxers, barely past his ass before he rolled on the condom and smeared lube over his length, he coating his fingers too; he pressed one to Ryan's hole, hearing him breathe out as the digit entered him, "You sound so needy baby, I won't take long," Luke stretched Ryan, soon adding a second, then a third following, he made sure Ryan was loose before he pulled his fingers away, sighing as Ryan whined, "Don' worry, I'm here." Luke stroked Ryan's hip, lining himself up before he slowly pushed in; it didn't feel as awkward as he thought it would have in this position, still spooning.

Ryan rolled his hips back, groaning softly as Luke's length sunk further into him; he let Luke take it slow, they rocked together, Ryan sighed softly with each movement, grasping at Luke's hand, "I love you." It was a soft mutter, between sighs and groans of pleasure.

"Love you too baby," Luke grunted, their pace increased, rocking together just a little quicker; his hand dipped to Ryan's length, slowly stroking him; this felt too good, slow and sensual, every nerve in Luke prickled alive, radiating warmth through him. He kissed Ryan's neck, basking in each noise that left his lover's mouth, he wanted to do this again, Luke was enjoying the way it was so intimate, different from usual, closer and inviting.

Ryan's head lulled as Luke's lips travelled over his neck, he closed his eyes, feeling completely taken away by the pleasure; he rocked his hips when he needed to, meeting Luke's thrusts. It was so relaxed, Ryan felt content and safe, his groans picking up as the pleasure shocked through his body, Luke's hand on him was so coaxing, dragging him slowly closer to release. Ryan huffed out a breath, grasping at the bed-sheets.

This was much nicer, it heightened both their pleasure considerably, both already so close to finding release; Ryan groaned loudly as Luke's pace quickened slightly, it was still achingly smooth and slow, making Ryan gasp. Luke groaned softly against Ryan's neck, his hand working a bit quicker over Ryan's length, "Baby, I'm so close," Hearing Luke mutter that caused Ryan to buck, pulling at the bed-sheets as his release washed over him; Luke wasn't far behind, spilling into the condom with a grunt. They slowly pulled apart, Ryan flopping back against the sheets with a whine, "Wait a sec," Luke headed to the bathroom, dumping the used condom into the trash on his way; he returned with a cloth and a towel, cleaning Ryan down then drying him, he watched with a smile as Ryan pulled up his boxers, kicking off his jeans. Luke had shed of his sweats and top in the bathroom, he leaned over after Ryan pulled his shirt off, kissing him softly, "That was really nice baby."

"Mhhh, yeah," Ryan smiled, Luke could see the sleepiness on his face, he crawled onto the bed and pulled Ryan into a hug, "I'm drained."

"No frisky business then." Ryan chuckled, happily settling into Luke's embrace; he loved this, feeling so content and loved in Luke's arms. They slowly fell to sleep together, happy in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexual content in this was based on an OTP prompt that I saw on Tumblr, talking about spooning leading to slow sexy times. I couldn't help but get it stuck in my head. These two deserve something sweet.
> 
> Alternatively titled: _Ryan loves Luke's voice and accent_. #same


	9. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ryan decide to try something different.

The last month and a half had been so unbelievably blissful, Luke had felt like he was falling for Ryan more and more as the day's passed by; Ryan had paid another month's rent in his apartment, wanting to stick around a little longer and Luke loved it. He wanted to ask Ryan to move in with him, the feeling achingly strong, instead, Ryan had stayed a week with him; Luke resolved to ask before the week was over, until then, they spent time together with each other between recording.

At the moment, Luke was bored out of his mind, Ryan had insisted on going grocery shopping alone, he wanted to try see what he could spot to buy Luke for Christmas, despite Luke arguing that it was too early to think about that yet, Ryan just pushed him down onto the couch with a quick, _"Play some Red Dead or watch tv, I won't be long!"_ And he'd vanished, leaving Luke to his own devices; instead of settling down to play his game or putting the tv on, he decided to do some cleaning around the house, it was starting to gather dust and at least it kept him busy while Ryan was gone.

When Luke reached Ryan's set-up, he was careful while he cleaned to not put anything out of place, he knew how particular Ryan was about it being perfect and he didn't want to ruin that. He did knock the mouse though, shocked that Ryan had left it on. A **little** peak wouldn't hurt anyone, he blinked rapidly at what he saw, sitting down in Ryan's chair. _Oh_ , this...This was different.

Luke knew exactly what he was looking at, he just never expected Ryan to have something like this still open on his computer--or that it was something Ryan would be interested in. The words that Luke read seemed to shift something within him, made him hard; he could imagine Ryan in that position, begging so sweetly, _'Give it to me, please.'_

_'What? Use your words properly, be a good little boy.'_

Luke almost moaned. **Yeah** , he could say that, he could make Ryan say those words, _'Daddy...Please, daddy, give me your cock.'_ Luke's nostrils flared as he breathed, **God** , Ryan could admit this to him, he'd happy play along. He palmed himself through his jeans, lust coursing through his body.

"Good boy, good boy," Luke muttered, no wonder this stuff got Ryan off; if he could imagine so vividly how Ryan would be begging for him, then Ryan had to imagine the same. He probably sat there, thinking about how Luke would open him up so perfectly, hear those words. Luke snapped out of it when he heard the door open, "Shit--"

Luke quickly shut down the computer, dropping the duster before he dashed into the bathroom, trying to make himself a little more presentable before he heard Ryan calling out to him, "Luke? Where are you?"

"Upstairs, in the bathroom!" Luke took a deep breath, trying to shake away everything that he'd seen on Ryan's computer; the door opened, Ryan stood there smiling at Luke using the mirror. He looked so innocent. Everything snapped within Luke, he turned and grabbed Ryan, pushing him against the nearest wall; he kissed him hard, grasping at clothing.

Ryan felt completely blown over by the way Luke was acting, he gripped at his shoulders, melting into the kiss; when it broke, he gasped, staring up at Luke, "What's wrong?"

"I know what you've been looking at, you're such a dirty boy," A shiver ran down Ryan's spine at those words, he opened then closed his mouth, at a loss for words, "Is that what you want?" He palmed Ryan, feeling him grow hard beneath his touch, "Be honest with me baby and I'll give it to you," Ryan nodded, still speechless and now desperate for Luke to touch him. Luke grinned, he took Ryan into the bedroom and dumped him onto the bed, watching as he squirmed, "Tell me how much you want me."

Ryan swallowed as Luke pulled off his shirt, his eyes roamed over the muscles, "I want you more than anything in the world," He took a breath, goosebumps spreading over his skin, "P-please, daddy."

"Don't be shy now," Luke crawled onto the bed, hovering over Ryan, "You can tell daddy everything," He ran his hands up Ryan's thighs, Ryan shivered, reaching out to run his hands down Luke's body as he leaned over to get some lube and a condom out of the bed-side table. He slowly unfastened Ryan's jeans, watching the way he wriggled, trying to get the fabric to move quicker, "Now, now baby. I'm the one in charge here." Luke gripped at Ryan's hips, settling him into the bed; Ryan whined, it felt unbearably slow as Luke stripped him of his clothing. Once Luke wrapped his hand around his length, Ryan sighed happily, watching the way that his boyfriend touched him, "You like that? Mhm, you look so gorgeous, all needy for daddy's cock," Luke's free hand caressed the bulge in his jeans, it made Ryan groan, his hips rolling against Luke's touch; Luke pulled away, smirking as Ryan whimpered, "Be a good boy and lay still."

Luke's tone sent a shiver rushing down Ryan's spine, he held onto the bed sheets, watching as Luke rose then stripped of his jeans and boxers. Luke wrapped a hand around his length, licking his lips at the way Ryan watched him touch himself, "Daddy, you look delicious." Ryan's mouth fell open and Luke grunted, enjoying the way he just lay there, waiting.

"Come here then, I'll let you have a taste," Ryan moved so quickly, Luke was sure he was going to spring off the bed, his lips wrapped around the head of Luke's length, sucking softly before his head began bobbing, " _God_. Baby, look at me," Ryan's eyes fluttered upward, "Oh yeah, that's amazing. You take daddy's cock so nicely," Ryan moaned around his length and it made Luke grunt; he tangled his fingers into Ryan's hair and pulled his head back, "I wanna watch you work yourself open for me baby."

Ryan fell back onto the bed, grasping the lube in his hand, he squirted some over his fingers, coating them before he reached down to his hole; Luke swallowed as Ryan worked a finger into himself, stretching the ring of muscles before adding a second finger. Luke hummed, stroking his length as he watched the way Ryan worked himself loose, when he sunk in a third fingers Luke had to groan as the way Ryan mewled, rocking his hips quicker, "Oh. Daddy, please."

"Okay baby," Luke ripped open the condom packet and rolled it over his length, crawling on the bed and settling between Ryan's legs; he gently tugged at Ryan's wrist. Ryan pulled out his fingers, gasping at the loss; Luke grabbed Ryan's hips and hiked him up, holding himself steady, "Are you ready?" Ryan nodded, gripping at the sheets below him, "Tell me, baby."

Ryan moaned, rocking his hips towards Luke, "Please, please daddy. Fill me with your cock, I need it." Those words made a groan rise in Luke's throat, he slowly pushed his length into Ryan's hole; Ryan groaned, his head falling backwards as Luke filled him.

"Such a good boy," Luke muttered, slowly sliding fully into Ryan, "Baby, you feel so good," Ryan just moaned in response, wiggling against Luke; Luke held him down against the bed, growling softly, "No. You gotta wait baby."

Ryan whined in response, waiting for Luke to move, he wanted to feel everything, if he had to beg then he would; Luke probably wanted that, "Daddy, fuck me, please," Luke pulled back then thrust in, grinning as Ryan groaned out, grasping tighter at the sheets, "Please, just like that daddy, don't stop."

"Since you asked so sweetly baby," Luke placed a chaste kiss on Ryan's lips before thrusting his hips slowly, he built up a steady rhythm that soon had Ryan groaning, "That's right baby, let daddy hear how much you like being fucked," Ryan gasped, rolling hips to Luke's thrusts, his groans getting louder, urged on by the way that Luke spoke, "Oh yeah, take my cock like that baby."

Ryan clawed at the sheets, rocking his hips quicker against Luke's thrusts, his groans made Luke's head swim and he loved it. He couldn't quite comprehend just how much this was turning him on; Luke's thrusts pushed deeper, dissolving Ryan's noises into cries of pleasure. It made Luke quicken his pace, desperate to hear just how much he made Ryan fall to pieces; everything had gone to Luke's head, he wasn't sure if he could hold out very long, so he reached down to stroke Ryan's length in time with his thrusts, not wanting to miss a beat.

Ryan could feel his release building, bubbling closer to the edge as his head swam and Luke's hand worked over his length, each thrust driving deeper into him, Ryan was close--so close. Luke could hear the rush in Ryan's noises so he stopped moving his hand, trying desperately to block out the way Ryan whined loudly, rolling his hips, "Please, please. Daddy, I'm so close, let me cum for you." Those words nearly made Luke release, having Ryan beg was so nice; he couldn't believe he'd never thought of doing this before.

"Not yet baby, hold on a minute. Wait until I tell you," Luke grunted, continuing with the pace of his movements, his own release surging up within him; having Ryan beg for him just made it feel much closer. He snapped his hips forward, groaning as Ryan squeaked out in surprise, he knew he found the right spot and Luke thrust again, enjoying the way Ryan thrashed beneath him, pulling at the bed sheets as he groaned low, "Go on baby, cum for daddy."

Luke gently squeezed Ryan's length, stroking it until Ryan yelped, releasing over his stomach; Luke followed right beind, grunting as his release shocked through his body, his hips slowly rocking before he settled, breathing deeply, "Oh my." Luke chuckled at Ryan, he carefully pulled away, grabbing some tissues to wipe away most of the evidence off Ryan's chest, he threw them into the trash with the used condom.

"Come on," Luke pulled Ryan to his feet, grinning at the way he fell into him, "Shower first, then we can rest baby." Ryan nodded and they headed into the bathroom together to get clean.

After showering, they cuddled together, the tv settled on some food show; Ryan broke the silence between them, "I didn't think you'd be into that," He muttered, "I should have talked about it."

Luke just smiled, holding Ryan close against him, "Me? I didn't think it would be something you'd like. It made me unbearably hard though. It's nice to try new things."

"Yeah it is. You're so good at talking, I actually came across that by accident. I mean, I've heard of a daddy kink, you know the internet is weird. But I saw that when I was looking something up and it made me hard, I couldn't stop thinking about the way you call me baby. I'm glad you don't think I'm weird."

Luke chuckled, pressing kisses against Ryan's head, "I'd never think you're weird, we can always try something different. I don't mind." Ryan smirked, Luke didn't know what was going through his head but he knew that he was in this for the long-run and it didn't really matter what Ryan wanted, he'd give it to him.

Ryan sighed, resting gently into Luke; they'd been practically living together in Luke's house for the past month and he loved it, if he needed a break, he could go back to the apartment, but he did really like it, even though it still felt like everything was moving so quickly for them. Ryan didn't want to change anything about it, he was happy and he felt like he could officially make the transition now, with Luke so understanding toward him, "Lukey," Luke shifted, getting a better look at Ryan's face, "Can I stay here, forever?"

"Of course baby, I'd love that. I've really enjoyed having you around, between recording for YouTube and stuff, you're a breath of fresh air. Do you want me to help move the rest of your stuff?"

Ryan nodded, smiling brightly, "This weekend? It's a big step, I'll need a key."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You're welcome here, I don't want you to leave."

"Good," They settled back, watching the tv for a while before they got tired; Ryan suddenly remembered that he'd left the bag on the kitchen counter, "Groceries..." Ryan muttered, shifting away from Luke; Luke sleepily reached out, trying to pull Ryan back, "Just a minute." He vanished from the room, Luke pushing himself up so he could wait for Ryan to get back; he eyes occasionally drooped down, when Ryan returned, he smiled. Ryan crawled back into bed, cuddling with Luke again, Luke pressed his lips to Ryan's head, happily settling back down so they could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Ryan 100% has a daddy kink, especially with Luke. Can't you just imagine him, thinking about what Luke would say & do. BOY.


	10. The Big Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan makes the move into Luke's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the finale! I am going to post an short epilogue to wrap things up. But I've honestly enjoyed writing these two so much, I can promise, I'll definitely be bringing more OhmToonz fics to you soon :)

Ryan decided that he officially hated moving as he placed the last box down in Luke's hall, it had been such a pain, luckily, they only needed to do one trip from the apartment to Luke's house, his truck giving more room to squeeze stuff in; he still needed to sort his stuff out, create his own little space in Luke's house, so it felt like it was more _theirs_ , "What're you thinkin' about baby?" Luke's arms slithered around Ryan's waist, holding him close, "Are you happy?"

"Talking to me like that gets me so horny, can you stop? I was just thinking about how boring it's going to be getting stuff sorted how I like it, make my own little space."

"Talkin' like _what_?" Luke whispered, lowering his head to kiss Ryan's neck, "I don't do anthin' on purpose baby," _Okay_ , maybe he did, since he learned that Ryan liked to listen to his voice; Luke had found him sleeping once, a video playing on his PC, headphone's half-falling from his head, "This is how I always talk."

Ryan breathed deeply, turning in Luke's arms to kiss his lips softly before speaking, "Is not, you know I have a weakness for your voice and when you let your accent slip, it makes me hard."

"So, is that a bad thing?" Luke's hands wandered down Ryan's body, "I always wanted to fuck you on the couch anyway, since all these boxes are in my way. Or," Luke smirked, grasping Ryan's ass, "Up against the wall."

Ryan couldn't stop the groan that left his lips, shuddering at the way Luke's breath tickled his skin. Just the thought of that was making his length grow hard; Luke definitely knew how to tease him, drive him straight to hell with those thoughts, "Lukey...Don't say that."

"But it's true," Luke's hands slid round, working Ryan's pants loose so he could dip his hand in, softly stroking the length, "I know you want it baby, are you gonna deny me?"

Ryan lulled in Luke's embrace, letting himself get swept up in the pleasure, he grasped Luke's shoulders, panting and groaning softly, "O-okay, yeah. Please, Luke." Luke grinned, pulling away slightly to strip Ryan of his shirt; he let his eyes wander, his hand still working away at Ryan's length, enjoying how it grew harder under his touch. He spun Ryan around again, pressing him against the wall, "Hurry up."

"So needy baby," Luke tugged down Ryan's pants and boxers; he coated his fingers in saliva, pressing them to Ryan's hole, the first slid in easily and Luke worked him loose enough to add the second, then slowly, the third. He pulled out a condom from his wallet, holding it between his lips while he worked Ryan loose with his fingers; once Luke was sure Ryan was ready, he shed his own pants and boxers, rolling the condom on. he spit into his hand, lubing up his length as much as he could before he pushed into Ryan, grunting at the heat that surrounded him, "You feel so good,"

Ryan groaned in response, biting his lip as Luke began to move, he didn't want to make too much noise while they were so close to the door; Luke's hands gripped at his hips, thrusting quick and deep. Ryan grasped hopelessly at the wall, rocking his hips to Luke thrusts, trying to maintain his noises to quiet groans; that was getting harder as the pleasure washed through his body.

Luke pressed his head into Ryan's neck, grunting softly as he built up a steady pace; he slid a hand over Ryan's mouth, helping to muffle the noises. They were driving him insane, his muffled his own against Ryan's neck, unintentionally brushing Ryan's sweet spot; the soft whimpers that Ryan gave in response, only causing Luke to buck his hips, drinking in every sound that vibrated against his hand.

Ryan bit his lip harder, the pain distracting him but only for a moment, the pleasure was too much; Luke thrusts were so perfect, this position allowed for Luke to better slide to his spot, shocking Ryan to the core. Ryan muttered against Luke's hand, eyes sliding shut as the pleasure rushed through him, Luke had got him so worked up, he wasn't sure if he could keep himself contained.

Luke's other hand wrapped around Ryan's length, stroking him in time with his thrusts, "Oh, baby. I'm so close," Ryan grunted in response, his own climax building; with Luke's thrusts and the feel of his hand, Ryan whimpered. He grasped at Luke's wrist as he came, shuddering and bucking; Luke groaned, following closely behind. They collapsed together, Luke's hand falling, "We are definitely in need of a good shower."

"Yeah," Ryan panted, they carefully pulled apart, Ryan sighing as Luke's length slid from him, "But that was really nice."

Luke grinned, grabbing some tissues off the side, he helped Ryan clean himself down a little before he rolled the used condom into a tissue too, dumping everything into the trash, "Let's see," Luke moved some boxes so they could easily get upstairs, "Shower first baby, then I'll help you out with all this." Ryan nodded, they headed up to the bathroom hand-in-hand.

* * *

After a long, needed shower, Luke helped Ryan get his stuff out the boxes and placed into wherever Ryan wanted them; as before, Ryan spent about an hour just doing his PC set-up. They were both happy once everything was finished, they jumped onto the couch together, cuddling while watching some silly Netflix show, to pass some time and enjoy each other's company.

Jon was coming over later for dinner, insisting to bring Ryan a moving in gift, without even seeing it, Ryan had said his thanks; he was so happy that Jon didn't mind meeting him. He knew Jon was a big part of Luke's life and he was so glad that Jon would be taking him under his wing too, a second brother...Or, as Jon himself said, _my brother's husband_ , which had made Luke go quiet and Ryan blush. The thought of them being married was nice though, it was **definitely** too soon to start making plans for that, but if Luke did drop on one knee, Ryan wouldn't say no.

He saw Luke scrolling through his phone while they were watching Netflix, "What's that?"

"Panther's game in Pittsburgh, thinking about going. Would you mind?"

Ryan shrugged, "I'll come support them with you. We could get a little _frisky_ in the bathroom or something."

"Of course you'd like that," Luke chuckled, kissing Ryan's head, "Do you want to go to the cinema tomorrow? We could get the back row, late-night showing?"

Ryan hummed, watching Luke sort everything out for their trip to Pittsburgh, "That sounds very promising. Want do you want to end up not watching?"

"Venom." Ryan smiled, they'd both already seen the film anyway; it was definitely the best movie for them to make out and get touchy in the back row. Luke also booked a late night showing for the cinema, placing his phone down so that they could cuddle while watching Netflix.

* * *

Neither one could place how quick the year had gone by, celebrating Christmas and New Year together was wonderful; YouTube had still kept them busy, they streamed together when they had time to fit it in between recording and their personal life. They also met up with Jon or Mark whenever a change of pace was needed; Ryan couldn't be happier, if Luke was out for the day, he did some cleaning around the house. Today was another one of those days, Luke was out getting some grocery shopping, Ryan busy doing laundry and a little cleaning here and there; he was busy searching in the back of one of the cupboards for some glass cleaner when he came across a small box.

His brows rose and before he could stop himself, he was pulling the lid open; Ryan almost fell back, stunned at the sight of a gorgeous silver band. His heart hammered in his chest, Ryan could only think of one reason why Luke would be hiding something like _this_...He was going to propose? Ryan grinned, he was so lost in thought that he never even heard the door; Luke smiled, he walked into the kitchen, his heart dropping when he saw Ryan stood there, holding the ring box, "Baby?"

Ryan turned, still a little speechless, he handed over the box and kissed Luke, "I'd love to, if you're asking," Luke's heart soared, he dropped the bags and picked Ryan up, grinning as his legs wrapped around his waist, "Luke! I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," He sat Ryan onto one of the worktops, taking the box so he could pull out the ring, "Will you marry me?" Ryan nodded, grinning from ear to ear, Luke slid the ring onto Ryan's finger, "I thought it might have been too soon, I put it away so I could ask on your birthday. You like being nosy though, I should have hid it better."

Ryan shook his head, pushing Luke playfully, "You were looking through my computer before! I was just trying to find the glass cleaner," Luke only smiled, he captured Ryan's lips with his own again; they embraced, kissing until the need for oxygen got too much, "Hm, Ryan Patterson has a nice ring to it, actually."

"Good. Thank you baby, you've made me so happy. I've loved you and wanted you longer than what I admitted, even to myself, the flirting between us turned from something joking to something serious. Ever since you told me that you felt the same, I wished I said it sooner."

"We've made up for that time though, other people will look at us and say it's too fast. But it's been perfect and I wouldn't change it." Luke smiled at Ryan's words, he couldn't agree more; he felt like they'd both grown together so nicely, it had been quick, but it was nice. Luke slowly pulled away, softly kissing Ryan's head before going to put the groceries away; Ryan hopped down off the counter and helped out, neither could stop smiling as they moved around each other. It was nice, thinking about what the future held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone had a headcanon on Tumblr before that Ohm and Toonz just have sex _anywhere_ and I agree wholeheartedly with it. They can't keep their hands off each other.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ryan couldn't be happier with their life, looking forward to their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading and leaving kudos; I can't believe this is already over ;-; This is just a short little epilogue to tie everything up.
> 
> I have a couple of OhmToonz in the works at the moment, you can catch me on [Tumblr](http://caelumswriting.tumblr.com), I'll probably post some snippets there. Or, feel free to ask about what I'm planning :)

_Officially Mr. @_CaRtOoNz <3_ The Tweet was sent, a beautiful picture from the wedding where they were kissing, Ryan's face hidden by Luke; it was one of his favourites though, even after revealing his face, he loved whenever Luke got protective over him and kept more of their private life hidden. Before they were going away for their honeymoon, they decided to look at houses; Ryan had argued a little about it though, he was happy in Luke's house and he did love the shower. Luke had finally gotten it through Ryan's mind that they could just buy one that was the same and have it fitted, he wanted a place that was **theirs**.

Something that they'd bought together, anything about it could get changed while they were on the honeymoon; Ryan was happy with the decision, he wanted to start married life with Luke in a place that was their own. He'd been thinking a lot lately about getting a new dog too, it would be a nice addition to their little family, Ryan would never forget Buddy, and of course, there was Luke's cat too.

Luke was happy too, he enjoyed having this little family with Ryan, them and their cat. Because even though she was Luke's, he refused to say that, especially since they married and Luke was adamant that anything he owned, half belonged to Ryan now. When Ryan brought up getting a dog, Luke was quick to jump on-board, he really wanted to make their family grow. He saw more, kids running around, when they were settled in their own place and could make more time around their job; Luke posted onto Twitter and Instagram, a simple _Couldn't be happier with my love._ The picture was of them dancing, lost in each other's embrace and Luke loved it.

"You keep staring at the pictures."

Luke took Ryan's hand, rubbing his thumb over the ring on his finger, "I need to remind myself that it's real. We're married now."

"Yeah, you're my husband," Ryan grinned, he softly kissed Luke, "I love saying that. _My husband_."

Luke held Ryan close and kissed him deeply; he loved it too, mostly for the fact that if someone flirted with Ryan, the second they saw his ring, they stopped and put on more of a friendly face. The same went for Luke too, he only wanted to flirt with Ryan anyway and he wanted it to stay that way; they broke the kiss, pressing their heads together, "I love you baby."

"I love you too, husband," Ryan smiled, poking Luke's chest playfully, "I'm really excited for our honeymoon."

Luke hummed, "Me too, I'm going to take advantage of the cabin we've booked," It was a quiet place, a peaceful countryside that they'd found in France, they would be away for two weeks, having recorded to tie over until they were back. Luke had promised some exclusive videos on his Instagram though, where he could show off how happy they were, "It'll be lovely, quiet too. So no-one can hear you, except me."

Ryan grinned, he knew Luke was planning something extra special for their honeymoon and if it meant getting back with half of his voice lost, he didn't care. He definitely wasn't going to let anyone destroy his happiness now and once they were back home, he planned to go pick out a dog with Luke; _yeah_ , it couldn't be more perfect for them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now head-canon Ohm as the guy who just constantly says _my husband_ when talking about Luke, he never calls him anything else :'')
> 
> Also, Ohm's new dog is SO CUTE <3

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing.


End file.
